Caminos Cruzados AU
by Iluminaria
Summary: El Señor Granger participará en las elecciones para Primer Ministro de Reino Unido. Esta ha sido siempre su mayor ambición y deseo, por lo que ha luchado toda su vida y ahora su hija Hermione tendrá que ayudarlo, aunque eso conlleve a una boda no deseada...
1. La promesa

**Cap.1: La promesa.**

Una pequeña Hermione Granger de seis años observaba tímidamente a su padre desde la puerta del despacho de su casa. El hombre parecía agobiado y exasperado y no paraba de remover los papeles que había sobre su escritorio mientras resoplaba y se sacudía los cabellos.

La pequeña arrugó la nariz en señal de disgusto.

-¿Qué te pasa "papi"? ¿Has perdido algo? Si quieres yo te ayudo a encontrarlo.

El hombre dio un pequeño respingo, pero después miró con ternura a la niña y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas.

-No hijita, papá no ha perdido nada. Al contrario, trabaja por encontrar algo.

-¿Y qué quieres encontrar?-preguntó la niñita mientras jugueteaba con el corbata de su padre.

-Pues una forma de que los bancos y los representantes quieran conceder a tu papá la oportunidad de formar su propia campaña política. Es algo complicado, ¿sabes cielo? Así que ahora necesito estar concentrado. ¿Por qué no buscas a mamá y preparáis una de esas tartas que tanto os gustan?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te has enfadado?

-No, no es eso. Es que mamá está tomando el té con la vecina y su cara me da miedo.

Su padre echó a reír.

-¡Vamos, _Mione_! Cissy no da miedo.

La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Su padre puso los ojos en blanco y aupó a la chica.

-Anda, vayamos al salón. Quizás Draco haya venido también.

Pero cuando llegaron al salón no solo había llegado el pequeño Draco, sino que su padre Lucius también estaba allí.

La familia Malfoy era una de las más ricas, poderosas e influyentes de toda Inglaterra y, aunque los tuviesen por vecinos, los Granger y los Malfoy en poco se parecían, aunque si tenían un pasado en común.

El padre del señor Granger trabajó casi toda su vida como abogado de la familia Malfoy, dándole aquella casa y una vida llena de lujo a su familia. Al morir su padre, el señor Granger heredó aquella casa aunque no su riqueza, ya que no pertenecía a él sino a la familia Malfoy.

Lucius ahora le había ofrecido a Brian la oportunidad de repetir la historia y trabajar para él, pero Brian se había negado. Su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en el Primer Ministro y poder ayudar así a su país. Veía tantas injusticias cada día que solo esa obsesión le salvaba.

Aún así, la familia Granger (formada por un humilde diputado del gobierno y una dentista) y la familia Malfoy habían formado una gran amistad, debido a que Lucius y Brian se habían criado juntos a pesar de todas sus diferencias.

-Hola Lucius, ¿qué tal todo?-saludó Brian mientras dejaba a la pequeña Hermione en el suelo, que enseguida se acopló a los juegos de Draco.

-Por ahora todo va bien, aunque tengo un pequeño caso entre las manos y no sé muy bien si...

-Sabes que yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, pero no voy a trabajar para ti. De todas formas no sé si tendré tiempo, estoy bastante agobiado con lo mío-le cortó Brian.

-Bueno, ya sabes que yo puedo solucionar eso.

-No te ofendas, pero no quiero tu dinero. No trabajo para ti.

-Pero soy tu amigo, ¿no es así?

-Un amigo bastante peculiar, sí. Aún así ya sabes que no puedo aceptarlo, lo siento.

-Eres demasiado bueno, ¿lo sabías?

-Siempre le digo lo mismo-intervino la mientras servía las tazas de té.

Lucius y Brian dejaron a los pequeños con sus juegos y se reunieron en las mesas con sus mujeres, para hablar de temas más amenos.

Mientras, los pequeños se habían cansado de corretear por todos lados y habían acabado tirados en la alfombra del salón.

-Eres una debilucha, _Mione._

-¡Pero si tú también estás cansado! Eres un farsante, Draco.

-No, la que es una farsante es la secretaria de mi papá.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es una señora muy simpática.

-Sí, pero mi papá me ha dicho que es una farsante. Se casó con un señor inglés para que ella y su papá pudieran entrar en el país. Mi papá no sabía nada, pero vinieron unos señores muy serios del gobierno y se lo dijeron y le han multado, creo. Y ella y su papá se van a ir de nuevo a su país. A mí me dan pena, aunque mi papá parece muy cabreado.

-Mmm... Pues no lo entiendo, yo haría lo mismo por mi papá.

-Y yo.

La chica se relamió los labios y se puso en pie de un brinco.

-¡Vamos a decírselo a tu papá! A lo mejor nos entiende y así no la echa.

-Vale-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Los dos se dirigieron dando brincos hasta la mesa del té, donde estaban sus padres reunidos.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!-llamó Draco a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres, Draco?

-_Mione_ te quiere decir algo.

La chica asintió con efusividad.

-¡Si, si! Yo también haría una boda falsa para ayudar a mi papá, así que tu secretaria no es mala. No la eches, por favor.

Los adultos se intercambiaron miradas cómplices y risitas.

-Tú sí que serás una buena abogada, ¿eh, _Mione_?-bromeó Lucius- Lo que pasa es que eso no lo decido yo, si no el gobierno.

-¡Pues entonces tú tienes que ser el jefe del gobierno, papá! Contigo eso no pasaría, ¿verdad? ¡Yo te ayudaré!

La chica cogió el dedo meñique de su padre y lo entrelazó con el suyo.

-¡Es una promesa de gnomo!

Los adultos rompieron a reír y los pequeños se intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-Muy bien, _Mione_. Ahora seguid con vuestros juegos, ¿sí?-le contestó su padre mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Los pequeños se encogieron de hombros y volvieron a sus juegos.

**...**

Dieciocho años después, la adulta Hermione de 24 años salía del abarrotado metro del centro de Londres y andaba con paso rápido hacia un alto edificio, donde estaba la nueva oficina de su padre, uno de los candidatos para Primer Ministro de Reino Unido.

Habían quedado para almorzar y la chica llegaba con algo de retraso.

Entró en el gran _hall _de entrada y se coló en el abarrotado ascensor, con destino a la quinta planta.

Cuando llegó frente al despacho de su padre pudo comprobar que su simpática secretaria ya había salido a comer, así que se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

Cuando se disponía a golpearla con los nudillos, una voz en su interior llamó su atención.

-Verás, estoy aquí por un tema que creo que nos interesa a los dos.-decía Lucius con su inconfundible arrastre de las palabras.

-Vaya, pensé que el hecho de que hubiese logrado cumplir mi sueño y que no hubiese caído en tus redes como hizo mi padre con el tuyo te cabreaba.-contestó su padre mordazmente.

Hacía poco que los dos amigos habían discutido y Hermione aún lo recordaba con dolor.

-Pues te equivocas Brian, creí que después de toda una vida juntos sabrías como soy... En fin, ¿tienes intención de escucharme o sólo quieres discutir?

Su padre pareció pensárselo, ya que permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-Te escucho, pero date prisa. Hermione y yo íbamos a comer juntos, vendrá en cualquier momento.

-De ella exactamente quería hablar. De ella y Draco.

-¿Qué?-preguntó su padre tan extrañado como lo estaba ella.

-El caso es que hace un tiempo que corren ciertos rumores sobre si Draco es homosexual... Como nunca ha tenido novia formal y las relaciones esporádicas que tienen (que son muchas) nunca se dan a conocer, la gente tiende a pensar mal.

-La homosexualidad no tiene nada de malo. De todos modos si Draco no lo es que lo comunique y punto, no veo el problema.

-Que no se lo creerían, a la prensa le gusta el morbo. Pero déjame seguir.

Últimamente no sólo corren rumores sobre la vida sexual de mi hijo, sino también sobre la de nuestra querida Hermione. La prensa la tacha de frígida y mojigata, sólo tuvo una relación conocida con aquel Krum y fue un completo desastre como todos recordamos... Y bueno, digamos que ese comportamiento suyo lo atribuyen a que no la educaste como es debido. Sé que eso no son más que habladurías, pero te están dejando aún en peor situación, porque los dos sabemos que últimamente no te va muy bien con los votos, ¿no es así? Creo que a los dos nos está yendo bastante mal últimamente. Yo intenté que Draco se echase alguna novia formal, pero la verdad es que lo doy por imposible. Y ese tema suyo me está trayendo muchos problemas, muchos de mis inversores son muy religiosos y se están planteando romper sus tratos conmigo.

-Bueno, todo eso ya lo sé. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Hermione?

-Mi querido Brian, he encontrado la solución perfecta para que tus problemas y los míos se acaben.

Hermione pudo imaginar como su padre alzaría las cejas con escepticismo.

-Hermione y Draco deben casarse.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Quééé?-preguntó su padre riéndose.

-No te rías, lo digo en serio. Brian, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? Draco nunca se va a casar, de eso estoy seguro, y tu hija también le va a costar lo suyo. Este casamiento les garantizaría compañía para el resto de su vida y todos los rumores acabarían. Por no hablar de lo buena publicidad que sería para tu campaña un acto tan bonito y familiar como lo es una boda, y más aún con mi familia. Ganarías muchos votos, te lo aseguro.

Su padre resopló, pero le contestó con calma.

-No te voy a negar que tengas razón, pero no lo haré. Hermione no ama a Draco, ni Draco a Hermione. No de ese modo. No voy a destruir la vida de mi hija, ella escogerá a quien quiera. Por no hablar de que ese acto sería como manipular a los votantes, y yo no quiero hacer eso.

-Con el tiempo se amarían, te lo aseguro. Y respecto a los votantes... bueno, nadie ha accedido al poder sin alguna que otra estratagema, ¿no?

Hermione frunció el ceño. Quizás podría sonar un poco descabellado, pero cada vez que lo escuchaba le parecía que tenía más sentido. Y más aún en aquel momento de bajón emocional, después de la gran decepción con Krum... Y su padre, su padre necesitaba ahora su ayuda. Un día ella prometió ayudarle a conseguir cumplir su sueño, y ese día había llegado.

Abrió la puerta con decisión y los dos hombres dieron un respingo en sus asientos.

-Lo haré-comunicó Hermione con firmeza.-Me casaré con Draco.


	2. El encuentro

**Cap.2: El encuentro.**

_[Ronald Weasley, vocalista de una banda de rock. Sábado noche, ático de su amigo Harry Potter]_

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan nervioso?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo mientras se miraba en el espejo, comprobando como le quedaba su nueva chupa de cuero.

A su lado su amigo intentaba peinarse su indomable pelo, con nulos resultados.

-Bueno, esta es la gran noche, ¿no?

-Ya sé que es el debut de mi grupo pero...

-No te hagas el gracioso-le cortó Harry, mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

Ron no pudo evitar reírse.

-Vale, está bien. Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Los dos sabemos que te va a decir que sí, lleváis dos años juntos y han sido los mejores de su vida. Mucho mejores que con aquel estúpido de Michael Corner o que con Dean.

-Puede que sí, pero ¿y si ella no se quiere casar aún?

-Harry, es una mujer. Siempre quieren casarse, tener al hombre en el bote, ya sabes.

Harry observó a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-No deberías hacer esos comentarios.

-¿Por qué? ¡Es lo que pienso!-echó una última mirada satisfecha a su imagen en el espejo y se dispuso a salir del baño- Y no te arregles más, estás muy guapo-le comentó antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡No siempre vas a ser tú el coqueto!-le gritó Harry, entre divertido y exasperado.

Una hora después Harry, Ron y Ginny entraban por la puerta trasera del pub donde Ron actuaría aquella noche. Se dirigieron hacia los camerinos, donde los demás integrantes del grupo los esperaban. Allí estaban Dean, el guitarrista, Seamus, el bajo, y Luna, la batería. También estaba Cedric, el representante y manager del grupo. Ginny se reunió enseguida con Luna y comenzó a ayudarla con el maquillaje mientras los chicos hablaban.

-Ya pensaba que nos habías dejado tirados-bromeó Dean.

-Nada que ver, lo que pasa es que estaba muy ocupado comprobando que la chupa de cuero le hiciese atractivo. Al fin y al cabo esta noche seguro que moja con algunas de las grupies, ¿no?-contestó Harry y todos rieron.

-Muy graciosos todos-ironizó Ron.

Siguieron un rato más hablando y riendo, hasta que Cedric echó a Harry y a Ginny del camerino para que los chicos pudiesen prepararse.

La pareja se dirigió al pub y se situaron en una pequeña mesa de la primera fila, frente al escenario.

Aún no había mucho ambiente en el lugar, sólo los más fanáticos del grupo y los empleados.

El grupo de Ron, "Silver Lips", había empezado como cualquier otro; tocando por garitos y ganando unos pocos seguidores, hasta que hacía unos meses habían tenido su oportunidad y ahora iban a sacar su primer disco. Aquel hecho había sido el que había convencido a Harry para dar su siguiente paso en aquella relación con Ginny.

Pidieron unas copas y siguieron esperando en su mesa hasta que la sala se fue llenando más y más.

Después de un cuarto de hora aproximadamente, el local estaba a rebosar y las luces se apagaron. La gente comenzó a chillar y a animar y Harry y Ginny se unieron a las risas y aplausos.

Entonces el escenario se iluminó, dejando ver a todos sus integrantes colocados en su lugar y preparados. Ron estaba en el centro, resaltando más aún su llamativa figura y sonriendo con descaro mientras agarraba el micrófono con cierta chulería.

Las chicas empezaron a chillar como locas y Ginny rompió a carcajadas.

-¡Oh yeah! Buenas noches a todos, ¡Silver Lips!-gritó Ron como saludo y la música comenzó.

**...**

_[Hermione Granger, recién prometida. Sábado noche, concierto de debut del grupo "Silver Lips"] _

Hermione llevaba algunos días algo deprimida, desde su compromiso con Draco. Aún no había visto al chico cara a cara, pero sabía de buena tinta que estaba muy sorprendido por la decisión de la chica.

Aquello cambiaría muchas cosas.

Hermione tampoco acababa de créeselo, al fin y al cabo ella y Draco siempre habían sido como hermanos. Casarse sería tan... raro. Sí, esa era la palabra.

Aunque de todos modos tendría que acostumbrarse. Es lo que iba a tocar a partir de ahora. Vivirían juntos, se casarían, se besarían... con el tiempo acabarían teniendo cierta intimidad e incluso hijos. Sólo al pensarlo se estremecía.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Todo lo que Lucius había dicho era verdad. Draco nunca acabaría de dar tumbos por la vida, con mil chicas tras de él, y respecto a ella... Bueno, ella era un caso aparte. Todas las chicas de su edad tenían novio, o habían tenido anteriormente. Sabían lo que era la existencia del amor en sus vidas, eran personas alegres y sociables. Pero ella, una chica tímida y dedicada al estudio, sólo había tenido una relación a lo largo de su vida y escasas amigas. Ni siquiera era atrevida en la cama. Era difícil de creer en una chica de 24 años con una carrera casi acabada, pero era cierto. Su círculo social se reducía a su familia, a los Malfoy y a su alocada mejor amiga, la que la había arrastrado aquella noche a aquel lugar.

-Lavender, ¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?-le preguntó Hermione tiritando, frente a la puerta del local. Había una larga cola frente a ellas.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡Y deja ya de tiritar, me pones nerviosa!

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Hace frío! Además, no pinto nada aquí.

-Pues claro que sí. Eres mi amiga y me estás acompañando al concierto de mi grupo favorito.

-Si, ya... ¿No pudiste avisar a las gemelas Patil?

-No, porque ellas están de fiesta por los locales más "cool" de toda la ciudad, mientras que tú estabas amargada en tu casa.

-Tenía que estudiar.

-¡Vamos, _Mione_! Eres la mejor estudiante de tu generación, será mejor que te relajes un poco. Y más aún después de lo que has hecho...

-¡Y otra vez con lo mismo!_ Lav_, no quiero hablar del tema, ¿sí?

-Es que no entiendo porque te casas con Malfoy. ¡Eres tan joven!

La cola había ido desapareciendo poco a poco y las chicas tenían paso libre para entrar.

El local estaba abarrotado y a oscuras y las chicas decidieron ir en primer lugar hacia la barra y pedir algunas copas.

Se sentaron en unos cómodos taburetes y después de que Hermione le pidiera a la camarera lo que querían para beber se escuchó un grito.

-¡Oh yeah! Buenas noches a todos, ¡Silver Lips!

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se fijó en ellos.

Se quedó de piedra.

Ya había escuchado noticias sobre ellos en la radio, pero verlos en directo y en carne y hueso era otra historia. Sobre todo al vocalista, que sonreía de una manera descarada y radiante.

Tenían todos un _look _bastante llamativo y su presencia se hacía muy atractiva, por no hablar de la voz del pelirrojo.

Hermione continuó mirándolos con cierta fascinación durante la primera canción, hasta que Lavender la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿A qué son geniales? ¿Y te has fijado en el vocalista? ¡Me encanta! ¿Por qué no intentamos colarnos en primera fila?

Hermione asintió algo insegura. No le apetecía recibir empujones de un centenar de personas, pero aún así siguió a su amiga por lo largo de todo el local.

Al fin llegaron hasta su destino y Hermione pudo respirar tranquila. La verdad es que su amiga había tenido una buena idea, ya que desde allí se veía a la perfección.

-¿Hermione?

La nombrada se dio la vuelta, preguntándose quien de allí la podría conocer.

-¡Aquí, Hermione! ¡Soy yo, Ginny!

Hermione al fin dio con la pelirroja, que iba acompañada por su novio. Les sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola Ginny, ¿qué tal? Hace tiempo que no te veo por la oficina de mi padre, ¿es que te has tomado algunos días libres?

-¡Más quisiera yo!-dijo la chica riéndose-No, debe ser que no hemos coincidido... pero dime, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Pues nada especial, he venido a acompañar a una amiga. ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¡Ron, el vocalista, es mi hermano!

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿Ron, el Ron del que siempre me hablas? ¡Pues no tenía ni idea!

-Sí, ya ves, el mundo es un pañuelo... Oye, ¿por qué no llamas a tu amiga y pasáis la noche con nosotros? Después os presentaré a mi hermano y al resto del grupo.

El novio de la chica no parecía muy contento pero ella parecía tener tantas ganas que Hermione no se pudo negar.

-Está bien, voy a buscarla y enseguida vuelvo.

Hermione les sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lavender.

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde te has metido?

-Va a sonarte muy raro, pero resulta que conozco a la hermana del vocalista.

Lavender alzó las cejas, sin comprender.

-Ginny, la secretaria de mi padre, de la que te he hablado algunas veces.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues que coincidencia!

-Sí, sí. La verdad es que sí... Bueno, el caso es que nos ha invitado a pasar la noche con ella. Dice que después de la actuación nos presentará al grupo.

El rostro de su amiga se iluminó al instante.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Voy a conocer a Ron Weasley y a "Silver Lips" en completo!

Lavender abrazó fuertemente a Hermione dándole mil gracias y después la siguió hasta donde estaban Ginny y Harry.

Hermione realizó las correspondientes presentaciones y Ginny hizo lo mismo con su novio.

El resto de la noche Ginny y Lavender animaron como locas mientras que Hermione charlaba con Harry. La verdad es que era un chico muy agradable.

Hermione se arrepentía ahora de haber reprendido a su amiga por llevarla allí: se había fascinado por el grupo, a pesar de que solía escuchar jazz y música indie y de rock sólo escuchaba míticos como Nirvana o Guns N' Roses, y además había pasado una velada amena con gente agradable.

Cuando el grupo acabó aplaudió con ganas mientras muchas chicas pedían más y chicos brutos sin camiseta hacían ruido.

Ginny se los llevó fuera del barullo antes de que la situación se descontrolase y se dirigieron discretamente hacia los camerinos.

Allí estaba el grupo, todos eufóricos y sudados, celebrando el éxito de su debut.

Hermione nunca había visto fotos de los integrantes. No es que el grupo no fuera conocido, si no que Hermione no le gustaban las revistas de actualidad, prefería leer las noticias sociopolíticas y económicas en los periódicos y buena literatura clásica al estilo Shakespeare.

Así que su sorpresa no fue pequeña al ver que uno de los integrantes era compañera de carrera. La chica, habitualmente indiferente, también pareció sorprenderse.

-Hola Luna-saludó tímidamente Hermione-Enhorabuena.

Luna asintió en señal de respuesta mientras Ginny presentaba a todos los presentes.

La verdad es que para Hermione aquello se había convertido en una situación extraña. Luna y un chico tímido llamado Neville eran las únicas personas con las que se relacionaba en su carrera, ya fuese para trabajos, fotocopias y cosas así. La próxima vez que se encontrasen no sabría cómo actuar, quizás pensase que era una de esas chicas obsesionadas y peligrosas acosadoras.

Pero Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Y este es mi hermano Ron.

Hermione miró al chico y se dio cuenta de que tenía unos infinitos ojos azules. Empezaba a entender porqué le gustaba tanto a Lavender.

-Ella es Hermione, la hija del señor Granger.

Se dieron la mano en señal de saludo, mientras el chico sonreía de aquella forma tan peculiar.

Al entrar en contacto con la piel del pelirrojo esta irradió bastante calor, lo que Hermione supuso que se debía al ejercicio en el escenario.

Aunque no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar en ello, pues enseguida noto tras de sí a su nerviosa amiga y Ginny la presentó a su hermano.

Hermione aprovechó para pasar desapercibida y sentarse en una de las sillas frente al tocador.

Su intimidad no duró demasiado.

-Ha sido toda una sorpresa-le dijo Luna con aquel extraño tono de voz y esa mirada inquietante, como la de un científico examinando su experimento.

Hermione se puso nerviosa.

-Sí-dijo simplemente-Pero ha sido una casualidad, acompañaba a una amiga, conocía a Ginny…-añadió atropelladamente.

Luna rió tranquilizadoramente.

-Lo sé, Ginny ha estado contando la historia mientras tú intentabas fundirte con las paredes. Esto no es lo tuyo, me extrañaba demasiado con lo poco que sé de ti.

-Por un momento pensé que parecía una acosadora, simplemente no quiero malentendidos-sonrió vagamente Hermione.

-No hay problema-le contestó Luna mientras se encogía de hombros y se echaba un chicle a la boca.

Poco después la solicitaron y ella desapareció.

Hermione se quedó observando la situación, sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que Harry se acercó a ella y la llevó de vuelta con Lavender y Ginny, dando muestra de su amabilidad.

-¡Hermione! No puedes creer las de risas que he tenido con Ron, ¡hasta hemos intercambiado nuestro números!-le susurró su amiga.

Hermione se alegró por ella, aunque le parecía que había conseguido muy fácil y rápidamente lo que quería.

Desvió disimuladamente la vista hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y lo examinó. Quizás fuese un problema que su actitud chulesca y coqueta no se limitase al escenario.

Pero aún era pronto para especular.

Se despidieron de Ginny, que las invitó al próximo concierto para su cumpleaños, y salieron del lugar.

-Ha sido genial, _Mione_. Muchas gracias-le dijo Lavender en tono soñador.-Ahora me reuniré con las Patil, ¡la noche es joven! ¿Vendrás?

-Vuelvo a casa, estoy cansada. Además tengo que ver mañana temprano a Draco.

Tras varias quejas de su amiga al fin Hermione pudo coger un taxi y volver a casa.

**…**

**_[_**_Draco Malfoy, recién prometido. Desayuno del domingo, mansión Malfoy]_

Tras una más de sus noches de diversión aquello de madrugar no le había sentado muy bien. A partir de ahora esas juergas tendrían que ser un secreto.

Iba a casarse, quién lo diría.

Nunca había llegado a amar a ninguna mujer, todas caían fácilmente a sus pies por su nombre y su dinero, no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a alguien que valiese la pena, aunque tampoco es que la hubiese buscado, pues no sabía si estaría preparado para algo así.

Pero ahora esa leve esperanza, que había dejado aplazada demasiado tiempo, se evaporaba. Tenía que casarse con Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

La verdad es que mirando la perspectiva actual quizá fuese ella a la única que fuese capaz de amar, o al menos mantener a su lado plácidamente.

Sólo de pensarlo se aburría.

Había sido una bala perdida demasiado tiempo y ahora recibía su merecido.

Un matrimonio falso, por conveniencia, por compasión. Es lo único a lo que podía aspirar. Y mil amantes bonitas con las que divertirse lujuriosamente, sin nada más.

Pobre Hermione. Tendría que buscarle algún buen chico también.

Y es por ella que estaba allí, un domingo por la mañana, desayunando en su terraza y luchando contra la resaca.

Tenían que verse y hablar sobre su compromiso.

La chica no tardó mucho en llegar.

-Hola Draco-le saludó con voz afligida y se dieron un abrazo.

-_Mione, Mione_… en la que nos hemos metido.

La chica sonrió tristemente mientras se sentaba.

-Supongo que habrás hablado con tu padre. El mío no quiere ni mirarme…

Draco suspiró.

-Sí, claro que he hablado con él. Y estoy del lado de tu padre, pero si tú quieres hacerlo no hay marcha atrás.

-En realidad es una buena opción si lo piensas…

-_Mione,_ aún somos jóvenes. Deberíamos haber continuado con nuestro pacto de los 40.

Y ambos echaron a reír. Su relación siempre había sido muy especial, pero no sabía si eso bastaría para lo que se les venía encima.

-El caso-continuó Draco- este fin de semana asisto a la apertura de un nuevo hotel y allí los periodistas irán a por mí. Desmentiré los rumores de homosexualidad y anunciaré que tengo novia. Ahí entras tú. Tras esas declaraciones me seguirán y en el momento que quedemos nos harán robados a patadas, saldremos en las revistas… ya sabes. Y cuando pasen unos meses anunciamos la boda, justo en el momento más crucial para los votos de tu padre.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

-Y poco más, la verdad. De aquí a la boda tendremos tiempo para ultimar los detalles de nuestra relación, ¿no?

-Claro-contestó simplemente la chica.

Draco la miró con preocupación, le dio un beso en la frente y le acompañó a la salida.

Vio como cruzaba la calle hacia su casa y volvió al interior de la mansión a tiempo para tomar una ducha antes de que su manager lo llamase. Era una de las pocas personas en la que confiaba, quizás se debiera a que se encargaba de todos sus asuntos y, por ese mismo motivo, lo conociese incluso mejor que él a sí mismo.

Justo salía de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura cuando la persona en cuestión irrumpió en la habitación sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Vístete rápido! Aprovecharemos por fin un día en que has madrugado para firmar todo el papeleo atrasado… ¡Ah, sí! Y para que me cuentes ese pequeño detalle de la boda-le restregó con sarcasmo antes de cerrar la puerta con furia.

Draco se puso los pantalones rápidamente y se reunió con su manager con aire divertido.

-Venga, no seas así Pansy.


	3. El tratro

**Cap. 3: El trato**

_[Ronald Weasley, una mañana cualquiera]_

Amanecía en su pequeño piso en el centro de Londres y los primeros rayos de sol obligaban al pelirrojo a abandonar la cama.

Se dio una ducha templada y tomó un desayuno europeo. Encendió el televisor y sintonizó las noticias de la mañana mientras se acomodaba en el sofá y escribía algo, concentrado.

Cualquiera pensaría que estaba componiendo una nueva canción, pero no era así.

A él y a Harry les había tocado organizar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ginny. Ni siquiera es que fuese una sorpresa, porque ella era demasiado lista para algo así, pero aún así debían seguir con el teatro.

Ron suspiró con fastidio, esperando que Harry llegase pronto, y comenzó con las primeras llamadas.

El grupo, por supuesto, sus mejores compañeras de estudios y sus familiares favoritos. El tema de decoración y comida prefería dejárselo a Harry.

Tras hablar con su madre, que se emocionó bastante con la idea, y con el resto de sus hermanos, de cual sólo Percy había puesto algunos impedimentos, llegó Harry cargado con unas libretas.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Aún estudiando?-bromeó Ron.

-Muy gracioso amigo. Son libretas con recetas, ideas de decoración y demás… ya sabes que tu hermana es un poco maniática a veces.

Ron asintió y echó un vistazo rápido a las libretas

-Me da miedo hasta mí, que soy su hermano. No sé cómo quieres casarte con ella.

-Vamos Ron, no bromees con eso.

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió con las llamadas mientras Harry organizaba los demás.

Tras muchas charlas intrascendentales ya sólo le quedaba un nombre: Hermione Granger. Ron se sintió un poco decepcionado al no encontrar junto a ella el nombre de su simpática amiga, una tal Lavender.

-¿Sí?-respondió la chica

-¿Hermione? Hola, soy Ron, el hermano de Ginny. Estuviste en mi concierto la otra noche…

Un momento de silencio.

-Sí, sí, te recuerdo. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues sí, Harry y yo estamos organizando una fiesta sorpresa para Ginny por su cumpleaños y nos gustaría que asistieras.

-¿En serio? ¡Es fantástico! Sois encantadores, Ginny lo disfrutará mucho. Y sí, claro que asistiré.

-Genial, genial-contesto Ron mientras lo apuntaba- ¿Y Lavender? ¿Puedes darme su número?

-¿No tenías su número? De todas formas no habrá problema, puedo invitarla yo personalmente. Vosotros tendréis mucho trabajo.

- No, preferiría hacerlo yo en persona, es mi labor dentro de la organización de la fiesta. Además, perdí su número y me gustaría recuperarlo.

Ante ese discurso Harry le miró extrañado.

-Bueno, si insistes tanto… aunque no es una molestia para mi, y desde luego no es que crea que Lavender sea una prioridad para Ginny, no es por ser cruel…-divagaba la chica mientras se escuchaba como buscaba algo-Bueno, aquí esta.

-No es una prioridad para Ginny, pero sí para mí.

-¿Perdona?

-Sí bueno, si te digo la verdad, la invito personalmente para acercarme más a ella, parece una chica interesante.

Un momento de silencio de nuevo.

-¿Y si te parece tan interesante por qué perdiste su número?

Ron sonrió, divertido por la situación. Le gustaban los retos.

-Tantas chicas me dan sus números… que uno ya no lleva la cuenta, y a veces pasan esas cosas.

-Mira… Lavender no es ningún juguete, ¿de acuerdo?

-No es un juguete para nada, simplemente una chica atractiva y divertida.

-Lo sé, soy su amiga. Por eso mismo yo la llamaré-y le colgó.

Ron soltó una carcajada y volvió con su amigo.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido eso?-le pregunto Harry arqueando las cejas.

-Ya sabes, me gustan los retos. Esa Lavender me gusta, pero es demasiado fácil. Lucharé por ella con su amiga, que es una estirada. Con ella sí será difícil.

-¿Hermione? Es más interesante de lo que crees, solo es tímida.

Ron se encogió de hombros y siguió con los preparativos.

**…**

_[Hermione Granger, noche de la fiesta de Ginny. Frente al piso de Ron, con Lavender.]_

Las dos amigas bajaban de un taxi frente al piso de Ron en la noche de Londres.

Tras verse obligada por Lavander, Hermione se había colocado un atuendo más atrevido de lo común, aunque no podía negar que el resultado fue bastante bueno.

-Aunque vayas a celebrar una boda falsa, sigue habiendo muchos chicos interesantes a los que conquistar-le decía Lavender.

Y la verdad es que ahora que se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que casarse, había pensado mucho en su vida y en su libertad y, en cierto modo, empezaba a darle la razón a su amiga. Quizás era el momento de cometer las locuras que nunca antes había hecho.

El portero les abrió el portal y subieron por el ascensor hasta el último piso, donde vivía el pelirrojo. El edificio era de clase media, parecía que el chico no ostentaba a lujos. Eso le pareció bien a Hermione, a pesar de la discusión que había mantenido con el chico por teléfono.

Tocaron a la puerta número 8, tal y como les habían indicado. Ya desde fuera se escuchaba el ruido de la multitud. Harry les abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué tal? –les saludó amablemente mientras les invitaba a entrar.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente que charlaban y reían en grupos, o bebían y bailaban frente al equipo de música. La verdad es que había muy buen ambiente. El piso era bastante normalito, típico de un soltero, pero contaba con unos gran ventanales en el salón que daban vista de toda la ciudad. Hermione se quedó fascinada con aquello, hasta que Harry la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Por allí está Luna, por si quieres saludarla.

Hermione asintió y se dirigió hacia la chica, que estaba junto con los demás integrantes del grupo: Dean, Seamus y Cedric. Lavender la acompañó, aunque parecía ansiosa por encontrar a Ron. Hermione también echó un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Ron no andaba por allí. En realidad era un alivio, cuanto más lejos estuviese de Lavender, mejor.

Las chicas charlaron con sus amigos durante un buen rato, en el que el tema del vestido de Hermione se tocó varias veces para bochorno de la chica, antes de que Harry mandara a callar a todo el mundo. Pocos minutos después aparecían Ron y Ginny por la puerta, esta segunda haciéndose la sorprendida. Hermione se acercó a saludarla y felicitarla, como todos los demás.

-¿A mí no me saludas?-le susurró Ron, a su lado.

Hermione le acribilló con la mirada.

-Quería hablar contigo discretamente sobre nuestra conversación por teléfono, cuando tengas un momento.-le susurró de nuevo.

Acto seguido el pelirrojo se mezcló con el gentío. Hermione bufó, enfadada.

El resto de la noche estuvo muy animado. Hermione se sentía cómoda con la música y el ambiente, y sobre todo con la compañía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se relacionaba tan bien con un grupo de personas, incluso Lavender quería emparejarla con Cedric, Seamus o Dean, pero Hermione se resistía. No quería estropear el primer grupo de amigos que estaba teniendo. Incluso con Luna mejoraron las cosas, lo que era un alivio para Hermione en la universidad.

Lo único que le molestaba es que Lavender había desaparecido la mayor parte de la noche, y Hermione se podía imaginar dónde y con quién estaba. Le hervía la sangre sólo de pensarlo, aquel chico iba a usarla como quería. Pero ella era su amiga y tenía que impedirlo.

Al cabo de un rato decidió dar un paseo por toda la fiesta, con la esperanza de encontrarla. Pero encontró primero al pelirrojo, apoyado en uno de esos grandes ventanales, observando en solitario la fría noche de Londres.

Hermione se acercó a él.

-¿Dónde está Lavender?

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella.

-Está en el baño, hemos estado hablando toda la noche sí es lo que te preocupa.

-Pues sí, eso es lo que me preocupa. No quiero que te acerques a ella, ya me dejaste bien claro por teléfono la clase de personas que eres y…

-¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy, Hermione?

El chico parecía divertido con la situación, lo que enfureció más a Hermione.

-Pues un hombre superficial e inmaduro que trata a las mujeres como objetos y yo no pienso permitir que…

-Te equivocas-volvió a interrumpirla- que yo me quiera divertir con Lavender no quiere decir que la respete como mujer.

-¡No le des la vuelta a la tortilla! No me creo nada de lo que me dices, sí quieres salir con Lavender no te lo pondré fácil.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero ¿crees que Lavender opina lo mismo? Por mucho que tú le digas cómo soy o no soy, ¿no crees que ella igualmente acabará en mi cama?

Demasiado explícito para el gusto de Hermione, aunque en el fondo la chica sabía que tenía razón. Resopló, indignada.

-Pero tienes una forma de remediarlo-siguió el chico.

Ella le miró, intrigada.

-Verás, he pensado que la única forma de que compruebes que soy apto para salir con Lavender es que sepas como soy, que me conozcas. Te propongo un trato: tú serás la cita de prueba, por cada cita exitosa que tenga contigo, podré tener una cita con Lavender.

Hermione se quedó de piedra ante aquella proposición. Su primera reacción fue reírse ante lo disparatado de la idea, pero Ron parecía que iba en serio.

-¿Me hablas en serio?

El chico asintió.

Esta vez Hermione se quedó pensando. Quizás no fuese tan mala idea, al fin y al cabo había decidido que era el momento de cometer locuras, y de paso ayudaba a su amiga Lavender. Aunque tener una cita con Ron… no podía ni imaginárselo.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?-contestó riéndose- Al fin y al cabo, seguro que no superas ninguna cita.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto-le dijo el pelirrojo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir mirando por el ventanal.

Hermione le examinó durante unos segundos con la mirada antes de volver con sus amigos.


	4. La primera cita

**Capítulo 4: La primera cita.**

_Hermione Granger. Finales de Junio. Sábado, después de los últimos exámenes de la universidad._

Bueno, aquello definitivamente era una locura.

Eso pensaba Hermione mientras se miraba al espejo y revisaba por enésima vez su ropa. ¿Una cita con Ronald Weasley? Debía ser una broma, no sabía cómo diantres había accedido.

Era verdad que quería cometer algunas locuras antes de casarse, pero en aquel momento, en el momento de la verdad, justo antes de la primera cita, se estaba arrepintiendo. En su favor, podía decir que había bebido más de la cuenta y ella no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol, o que lo hacía por ayudar a Lavender… pero sabía que en el fondo no podía engañarse. Sólo quería encontrarse a sí misma, seguir sus impulsos, y aceptar aquella cita fue todo un impulso. Si de verdad lo hubiese pensado fríamente…

Resopló y meneó la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos.

Pidió un taxi que la llevara hasta el centro, concretamente al London Eye, donde habían quedado. No tenía ni idea de que tendría el chico preparado.

Una vez allí, esperó unos minutos hasta que apareció el pelirrojo con una espléndida sonrisa y unos brownies en las manos.

-¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero he cocinado esto yo mismo, y los dulces necesitan su tiempo…-dijo mientras le tendía uno.

-Gracias, tiene buena pinta-le dijo mientras cogía uno-No sabía que cocinaras…-se llevó el brownie a la boca y se sintió morir-¡Está buenísimo!

Ron sonrió, satisfecho.

-La verdad es que no puedo quejarme de mi talento culinario-dijo antes de empezar a comerse el brownie de un modo algo grosero.

A Hermione le hizo gracia el gesto de su cara mientras comía y se rió, a pesar de que algunas personas mayores que paseaban por allí le miraban con desaprobación.

-En fin, ¿qué plan me tienes preparado? Estoy algo intrigada, la verdad-comentó Hermione, intentando trasmitir seguridad e indiferencia, aunque por dentro estaba de los nervios.

-Bueno, lo primero que haremos después de este dulce típico también será algo típico: una vuelta en el London Eye. Está atardeciendo y ahora puedo capturar las mejores fotos de Londres-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña cámara del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la gran noria-Además de la comida y la música, también me gusta la fotografía. Ya sabes algo más de mí, ¿qué hay de ti?

Hermione se quedó un poco anonadada con tanta información, pero se apresuró a seguirle hacia la noria.

-Bueno, creo que mi vida no es tan fascinante como la tuya… sé tocar el saxofón, aunque no creo que lo haga demasiado bien, en la cocina soy un desastre y la fotografía me gusta, aunque no suelo practicarla, soy más de escribir y pintar.

-¿Escribes? Bueno, ya tenemos algo en común, yo escribo las letras del grupo. ¿Qué opinas de ellas cómo aficionada a la escritura?

-Bueno, la verdad es que no puedo negar que no me gusten… No sabía que las escribías tú. La crítica social es bastante buena, seria y reflexionada, y no sólo soltar burradas… no sé como logras rimas hablando de esos temas, parece bastante difícil… en cuanto a los temas más sentimentales, también me parecen buenos, muchas personas pueden sentir identificadas sus experiencias en las letras.

-Eres crítica y objetiva, eso me gusta. A pesar de que te caigo mal, también puedes elogiarme.

Hermione no le pudo contestar, pues ya habían llegado a la noria y era su turno para subir.

Una vez dentro de la cabina se hizo el silencio. Hermione decidió romperlo.

-Tengo una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza… ¿cómo es que has elegido una cita tan tradicional? No creo que ese sea tu estilo.

Ron la miró, divertido.

-Bueno, no nos conocemos mucho y pensé que lo más seguro sería hacer la primera toma de contacto en "el campo de casa".

-¿También eres aficionado al deporte?-le preguntó Hermione, haciendo referencia a la broma del chico.

-No mucho en realidad, sólo era una expresión. De todas formas no tienes que preocuparte, esta es sólo la primer parte de la cita.

Sin embargo, con aquella afirmación sólo logró que Hermione se pusiese más nerviosa.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, mientras Ron hacía fotos. En el último momento, antes de bajar, Hermione se vio sorprendida al ser fotografiada por Ron. Le fulminó con la mirada.

-Hay que tener recuerdos de esta primera cita, ¿no crees?-le contestó con una sonrisa.

Hermione le ignoró y juntos se encaminaron hacia el barrio de Candem, su barrio favorito de Londres. Le impresionó que Ron hubiera acertado de aquella manera.

Pasearon un buen rato por el barrio, mientras Ron seguía haciendo fotos, hasta que llegaron a un callejón tímidamente iluminado.

-No pienses mal, que te conozco-le advirtió Ron mientras la llevaba hacia el interior del callejón.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-No pensaba en nada, idiota.

Al final llegaron frente a un bonito y antiguo edificio.

-Es un pequeño cine independiente, suelen filmar películas clásicas, películas alternativas, extranjeras en versión original… a mí me gusta bastante.

Hermione se quedó asombrada por el buen gusto del chico.

-La verdad es que parece muy interesante…

-¿Será el cine algo más en común entre nosotros?-pregunto Ron sarcásticamente.

-Eso depende… ¿qué película vamos a ver?

-Esta noche ponen La vida es bella, supongo que ya la habrás visto pero…

Hermione se quedó sin aliento.

-¿Es una broma, no? ¡Es una de mis películas favoritas!-le interrumpió.

Ron le miró con una expresión extraña, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a que le cortasen al hablar, pero al cabo de un rato le sonrió.

-Me alegro, pasemos pues.

Entraron juntos al cine, que se componía de un pequeño hall de bienvenida y ramificaba en dos puertas, una de ellas la sala de cine y otra unos baños. Un hombre adulto, de la edad de sus padres más o menos, les saludó.

-Vaya Ron, esto es toda una sorpresa. Sirius y yo sabemos que eres un buen ligón, pero nunca habías traído una chica aquí, ¿tengo que preocuparme?

Ron se rió.

-No pasa nada Remus. Ella es Hermione, amiga de Ginny. Él es Remus, el dueño del local junto con Sirius. Él no está aquí esta noche, pero supongo que no tardarás en conocerlo, es el padrino de Harry.

Hermione asintió, interesada, y le tendió la mano a Remus.

-Encantado, Hermione. Sé que Ron puede asustar un poco al principio, pero en el fondo es un buen chico.

-Creo que puedo venderme bien yo sólo, gracias Remus-le contestó Ron.

Ambos rieron y Remus les llevó hasta la sala de cine, donde estaba todo casi lleno y la gente esperaba ya la emisión de la película. Pudieron encontrar dos sitios libres y se acomodaron.

Hermione disfrutó la película como siempre lo hacía, aunque aquella vez intentó reprimir las lágrimas.

Cuando la película acabó se despidieron de Remus y continuaron su paseo, hablando acerca de la película y algunas cosas más. Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron no le caía tan mal como creía, tenían más cosas en común de las que podía haber imaginado y además no parecía que siempre fuese arrogante y prepotente, tenía sus momentos de lucidez.

Finalmente, se ofreció para acompañarla a casa y compartir el taxi, pues a esa hora ya había cerrado el metro. Una vez llegaron a la casa de Hermione, el chico hizo que el taxi le esperase mientras le acompañaba a la puerta. Hermione lo encontró excesivo, pero aún así aceptó.

-Bueno, esto se acaba aquí… Gracias por acompañarme.-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Como Ron no contestaba se giró hacia él y comprobó que la observaba en silencio-¿Ocurre algo?

Ron se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Si esto fuese una cita de verdad, ahora sería el momento del beso.

-¿No te parece excesivo? Sólo es la primera cita…

Pero no le dio tiempo a seguir hablando, ya que el pelirrojo la agarró por la cintura y la llevó hasta él para darle un intenso beso en los labios.

Al principio se quedo de piedra, pero cuando ya no pudo evitarlo más y se lo devolvió, el chico se apartó de ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Sin embargo, él se reía.

-Ha sido divertido tener una cita contigo, creo que he cumplido mi parte del trato, ¿podré ver a Lavender, entonces?

Por un momento, después del beso, Hermione se había olvidado completamente de Lavender y de la misión de su cita.

-Sí, sí-dijo algo confusa- ¡Aunque espero que seas más cauto con ella! No puedes ir por ahí besando a desconocidos…

Ron volvió a reírse.

-Tranquila, sólo beso si la cita ha salido bien.

Hermione no sabía cómo tomarse aquello, así que cambió de tema.

-Por otro lado, no creo que el estilo de Lavender sea una cita como la de hoy.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.

-Entonces, ¿por qué hemos tenido esta cita?

-Bueno, hemos hecho lo que más me gusta hacer. La misión de esta cita era que me conocieses, para poder valorar si era apto para Lavender o no, y eso es lo que he intentado, que me conozcas.

Hermione asintió.

-Sigues siendo un arrogante, y no me gusta tu actitud con las chicas… pero hoy has demostrado que quizás no seas tan horrible, así que puedes tener una cita con Lavender sin que yo me entrometa.

-¿Habrá una segunda cita?

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos. No se esperaba una pregunta como aquella.

-Pues… supongo que depende de cómo vaya tu cita con Lavender. Si la cagas demasiado tendrás que vértelas conmigo. Quizás así te canses pronto de intentarlo, y se acabe todo este asunto.

Ron compuso una sonrisa de medio lado que no supo interpretar.

-De acuerdo, que así sea. Ahora tengo que irme, el taxi me espera, pero nos mantenemos en contacto.

Se despidió con la mano y se montó en el taxi.

Hermione observó cómo se alejaba, aún tocándose los labios.


	5. La noticia

**Cap.5: La noticia**

_Draco Malfoy. Julio. En Dover, apertura de un nuevo hotel costero._

Aquel era el gran día, darían la noticia.

Draco era modelo, y como de costumbre le invitaban a eventos de aquel tipo. El nuevo hotel era de un amigo de su padre, y habían decidido que sería el momento de dejarse ver con Hermione. Estaba realmente nervioso.

Aquellos meses se lo había replanteado seriamente, y se había dado cuenta de quizás Hermione fuese la chica de su vida. Había conocido a tantas chicas y había estado con tantas distintas… y ninguna nunca le había llenado tanto como Hermione, su mejor amiga, que siempre había estado a su lado. Quizás es que en todo ese tiempo no se había dado cuenta. De todos modos, aprendería a quererla, no era difícil querer a Hermione. Siempre quedaba el plan B de que fuese sólo un matrimonio fachada, pero primero quería intentar que aquello pudiese ser real, en el fondo le hacía ilusión encontrar a alguien con quien compartir su vida después de tantas decepciones.

Terminó de arreglarse y bajo a recepción, donde su manager le esperaba.

-Hola Pansy.

-¡Por fin estás aquí! Venga, ven conmigo…

Se dirigieron hacía el jardín, donde se había organizado un gran baile y comida. Los periodistas ya andaban por allí, y Draco buscó a Hermione con la mirada. La chica se encontraba hablando con unos conocidos mientras tomaban unas copas y unos canapés.

-Bueno, ahora que empiece el show-le dijo Pansy mientras le arreglaba la camisa.

Draco le cogió las manos con ternura.

-Gracias Pansy, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-No seas tonto, para algo me pagas.

-Da igual, somos amigos.

Pansy resopló.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta mezclar trabajo y vida personal. Ahora sólo tienes que ir donde está Hermione, y seguir los consejos que te he dado de cara a la prensa. Tiene que parecer creíble.

-De acuerdo, está bien.

-Si necesitas ayuda estaré por aquí, fomentando buenas relaciones-se rió.

Draco asintió.

-Pero aún no me has dicho tu opinión personal sobre este asunto.

-No tengo opinión, me da igual lo que hagas mientras yo pueda hacer mi trabajo.

-La misma respuesta de siempre-contestó con una sonrisa-Está bien, pues luego nos vemos.

Se despidieron con la mano y Draco se dirigió hacia Hermione. Cuando la chica lo vio, se acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo.

-Me estaba aburriendo sin ti, ya sabes que este tipo de eventos no me gustan nada.

-Lo suponía.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde estaba Hermione. Allí había unos conocidos de la familia y se pasaron la tarde hablando. Para divertirse, Draco y Hermione hacían bromas que sólo ellos entendían para reírse de aquellos que peor les caían

-Ha sido divertido-comentó Hermione-como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí, la verdad es que llevábamos mucho tiempo sin compartir un buen rato. Entre mi trabajo y tú la universidad… además, Viktor se ponía celoso de mí, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione se rió.

-Sí, desde luego que sí. Pero no me extraña, después de todo lo que ha pasado… estaría contigo mil veces antes que con él.

-Bueno, eso es lo que va a pasar al fin y al cabo.

Le cogió la mano con cariño y le sonrió. Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

-Tranquilo, podrás traer a todas las "amigas" que quieras a casa.

Draco fue a contestarle, pero en aquel momento llegó Pansy.

-¡Chicos! Es el momento del fotocol, debéis acercaros para las entrevistas. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Ambos dejaron sus copas y se dirigieron hacia el fotocol, paseándose con naturalidad por allí. Los periodistas no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Hola Draco! ¿Qué tal la fiesta, qué te parece el hotel? ¿De vacaciones por aquí?

-Todo muy bien, pero no estoy de vacaciones, mañana volveré a Londres. Aunque me has dado una buena idea.

Todos rieron.

-¿Próximos planes de trabajo?

-Sólo puedo decir que colaboraré con un amigo en uno de sus videoclips.

-¿Qué amigo? ¡Vamos mójate!

-No, no puedo de verdad…

-¿Sólo amigo, o algo más? Ya sabes los rumores que corren por ahí…-intervino otro periodista-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Bueno, la verdad, para ser sincero… quería dar una noticia hoy. Esta es Hermione Granger, mi prometida.

Un momento de silencio y después un bombardeo de preguntas.

-Aún no hay fecha de boda. Somos amigos de la infancia y hace un año que empezamos a salir.

-¿Granger? Su cara me suena… ¿tienes algún parentesco con Brian Granger, el político?

-Sí, bueno, de hecho soy su hija.

Otra vez un aluvión de preguntas, pero esta vez Draco intervino.

-Lo siento chicos, hablaremos en otra ocasión, ahora tenemos que marcharnos.

-Está bien, pero ¡un beso para las cámaras!

Draco y Hermione se miraron dubitativos, pero no tenían otra opción. Draco le besó suavemente en los labios mientras ella se dejaba besar. No podía negar que no le hubiese gustado la sensación, al fin y al cabo Hermione era una chica atractiva, quizás no al estilo al que él estaba acostumbrado, pero sí lo era.

Se despidieron de los periodistas y se reunieron con Pansy en el hotel.

-Bien chicos, ha estado bien. Ahora sólo queda esperar que todo salga bien.

Ambos asintieron, Draco más convencido que Hermione.

Aquella misma noche volvieron a Londres, y Pansy lo acompañó a su casa. Tenía el rostro serio a pesar de que todo había salido según lo previsto.

-¿Qué pasa, Pansy?

Le miró, dubitativa.

-Bueno, ya sabes que nunca me entrometo en temas personales pero… esta vez haré una excepción. Después de tantos años de trabajo te conozco un poco y hoy te he observado atentamente. Sé que seguramente no sirva de mucho lo que te diga, porque estas cosas siguen siempre su ritmo y no se pueden evitar pero… sé que te estás haciendo ilusiones con Hermione, y quizás no deberías, al fin y al cabo esto es sólo un negocio y ella sólo te ve como un amigo.

Draco asintió, en silencio.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo. Quizás lo que en un principio vi como una idea disparatada ahora lo vea como buena suerte, una oportunidad para crear algo que realmente me importe y me llene.

-Los sentimientos no se pueden crear, o están o no están.

-Yo creo que siempre han estado ahí, sólo que no me daba cuenta. Ocurre muchas veces entre los mejores amigos.

-Yo creo que te estás engañando Draco, y vas a tener problemas…

-Si de verdad piensas eso creo que no me conoces tan bien. Estoy realmente convencido de lo que siento, haré que ella se enamoré de mí y seremos felices, ahora tengo esta oportunidad. No te entiendo, la verdad, por una vez que todo sale bien y estoy contento… no podrías haber elegido otro momento para sincerarte, si te parecía mal que me casara me lo podrías haber dicho cuando te pregunté.

-¿Y de que serviría lo que yo opine?

Se hizo un silencio. Pansy suspiró.

-Mira Draco, da igual. No discutamos, tienes razón, no debo entrometerme.

-No, te agradezco que seas sincera conmigo pero…

-No quiero seguir con el tema, no es mi estilo de trabajo-le cortó-Ya hablaremos para el tema del videoclip, ahora tengo que marcharme.

Se despidió con la mano y se montó en el coche mientras Draco observaba como se iba.

Aquella noche durmió entre sueños confusos, preguntándose si se engañaba con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione o no.


	6. Pansy

**Cap.6: Pansy**

_Pansy Parkison, ex manager de Draco Malfoy. Una tarde cualquiera, octubre._

Aquella tarde se encontraba tomando un café con unas amigas, como otro día cualquiera de su vida. Como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero, de hecho, sí que habían cambiado algunas cosas. Hacía unos dos meses que había dejado de trabajar con Draco. Aún recordaba su conversación, poco después de la noticia de compromiso entre él y Hermione:

Llegó temprano, como siempre, mientras que a Draco se le habían pegado las sábanas, también habitual en él. Trabajaron un poco en el tema del videoclip mientras desayunaban y acabaron pronto con la tarea.

-Bien, ahora que hemos terminado con este asunto… quería decirte algo.

-Si es por lo del otro día, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Respeto tu opinión y…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso-le cortó-bueno, un poco sí-añadió-pero no es lo que piensas.

Un momento de silencio.

-Verás, ya sabes que siempre soy muy obsesiva con la eficacia de mi trabajo y últimamente me he estado replanteando algunas cosas… y la discusión del otro día terminó de convencerme. Yo no soy una manager acostumbrada a clientes casados, para mí es territorio desconocido, así que sintiéndolo mucho… creo que no soy la persona más adecuada para este trabajo. Me despido, pero te buscaré a algunos buenos managers que conozco.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás completamente loca, Pansy? ¡No quiero a otro manager! Llevamos muchos años trabajando juntos, no puedes echar todo eso por la borda…

-Todo lo contrario, con esto estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Confía en mí, es lo mejor para ambos.

-Pero…

-No voy a cambiar de opinión, lo siento.

Discutieron un momento más, pero Pansy se fue pronto sin dejar lugar a rebatirla.

Sin embargo, aquello había sido toda una pantomima. Había mentido, el motivo real era que llevaba muchos años enamorada de Draco, aunque se auto convencía de que no era así, pues interfería en su trabajo. Pero la noticia de su compromiso fue la gota que colmó, aquello no podría aguantarlo. Lo mejor y lo más sano era apartarse de él, un amor imposible que le había intoxicado durante demasiado tiempo.

Y en aquellos momentos, en medio de una inocente y rutinaria situación, volvía a revivir todos sus recuerdos juntos a él.

-Eh, Pansy, ¿estás bien? Pareces distraída-le habló una amiga.

Pansy volvió en sí y le sonrío, fingiendo.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Estoy mejor que nunca.


	7. El descubrimiento

**Capítulo 7: El descubrimiento.**

_Ron, una mañana cualquiera a finales de verano._

Ron había pasado un verano bastante raro. Por un lado, se lo había pasado muy bien con sus amigos y con los nuevos conciertos del grupo, pero por otro lado la relación que había comenzado a entablar con Hermione le inquietaba.

El día de su primera cita esperaba encontrarse con otro tipo de persona, pero la verdad es que le sorprendió gratamente y desde ahí le produjo mucha curiosidad, quería conocerla más y al final incluso acabaron siendo amigos, aunque seguían discutiendo. A veces en serio, y otras porque él mismo le provocaba, no podía negar que le divertía. Seguía produciéndole curiosidad y la verdad es que le divertía tontear con ella, nunca ninguna chica le había desconcertado tanto como ella.

Pero claro, por otro lado estaba Lavender. En un principio le había interesado, pero después de la gran cita con Hermione no podía pensar en otra cosa y no logró conectar con Lavender. Además, justo después de su cita desapareció para irse de vacaciones y no volvieron a tener contacto, aunque no podía reprochárselo, no había sido una gran cita. Había decidido ser sólo su amigo, el interés ahora se dirigía hacia Hermione. Aunque sabía que con ella lo tenía realmente difícil, y eso quizás le gustaba aún más.

Aquella mañana se levantó tras una noche de fiesta con sus amigos y, como tenía resaca, decidió tirarse en el sofá y ver la tele un rato. Puso las noticias de la mañana mientras tomaba algo ligero para el desayuno.

Empezaba a aburrirse de la televisión cuando salió una noticia que le dejó impactado.

La noticia hablaba del padre de Hermione, que era político, y se veía como los periodistas le hacían preguntas. Particularmente una de ellas le llamó la atención.

-Ya sabemos que es usted amigo de la familia Malfoy… ¿qué opina del compromiso que se anunció en julio de su hija Hermione y Draco Malfoy?

A Ron se le cayó la taza de café al suelo, y no siguió escuchando la noticia, pues se había quedado de piedra. Ignorando completamente la taza rota del suelo se dirigió hacia la mesa, donde tenía el portátil. Una vez encendido buscó como un loco la noticia, e Internet no hizo más que confirmar lo que ya había escuchado: Hermione estaba prometida. Y además había fotos de los dos besándose, como una feliz pareja.

No lo entendía, nunca había hablado de ello en el grupo… Y él no lo había descubierto hasta ahora porque no estaba precisamente puesto en las noticias de corazón. Pero, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto? La que le interesaba era ella, no su novio. Ya había tenido otras relaciones con chicas con novio, él no buscaba nada serio, sólo diversión. Suponía que en el fondo había pensado que Hermione no sería capaz de ser como todas aquellas arpías con las que se acostaba, pero a las que en realidad odiaba y por ello nunca había tenido una relación formal. Suponía que Hermione era distinta y por ello le interesaba…

Se quedó un rato ante la pantalla, totalmente desarmado. Al cabo de un rato reaccionó y decidió no darle importancia mientras recogía el destrozó de la taza de café.

Durante las siguientes semanas no volvió a verla, pues había comenzado de nuevo la universidad, y por eso aquella noche de octubre, cuando lo llamó para tener una cita, se sorprendió sobremanera.

**…**

_Hermione, una tarde cualquiera de octubre en su casa._

Aquella noche Ron y Hermione celebraban su segunda cita, al menos a solas. Aquellos meses de verano habían quedado en varias ocasiones con Ginny, Harry, Luna y los demás. Eso había conseguido que se conocieran mejor, se llevaran mejor pero también discutieran más. Sus amigos se burlaban de ellos por su relación de amistad-odio.

Sin embargo, el trato que mantenían y el tema de las citas no eran conocidos por sus amigos y de hecho Hermione pensaba que se había acabado hasta que habló con Lavender. Después de la primera cita entre Ron y Hermione, Lavender tuvo su cita con Ron, pero Hermione no supo nada de lo ocurrido ya que pocos días después Lavender desapareció del mapa y se fue de vacaciones con las hermanas Patil a la India. Ahora hacía una semana que había vuelto y tras instalarse y volver a la rutina fue a visitar a Hermione, y le contó lo ocurrido con Ronald.

-¡Me tienes en ascuas! Después de tanto hablar de Ron, y cuando tienes una cita con él… ¡vas y no me cuentas nada, como si no te hubiera hecho ilusión!

-Ay, _Mione_, ¡claro que me hace ilusión! Ese es el problema…

-No entiendo.

-Verás, cuando me pidió salir pensé que ya estaba todo hecho… que él buscaba lo mismo que yo… pero resultó que no. No sé cómo pude engañarme, es un músico famoso, que iba a querer de alguien como yo…

-¡No digas tonterías, _Lav_! Tienes un montón de éxito con los chicos. Cuéntame que pasó exactamente, quizás lo malinterpretaste…

-Fue una cita muy sencilla, la verdad. Me esperaba más de él, parece un chico bastante original…

Hermione se sintió culpable por aquello. Ella fue quien le recomendó una cita sencilla.

-Fuimos a patinar mientras charlábamos, todo muy cordial, ni jugueteamos ni nada de eso… y después a una hamburguesería a cenar. Ni siquiera habló mucho de sí mismo, me preguntó algunas cosas sobre mi vida, pero la mayoría del tiempo hablamos de su grupo y de trivialidades sin importancia. Después me pidió un taxi, ni si quiera me acompañó a casa, ni me besó… La verdad es que he perdido la esperanza, simplemente creo que cuando me conoció mejor no le gusté, porque en las fiestas anteriores siempre había tonteado conmigo…

-Vamos, no digas eso…

-No intentes animarme Hermione, tú lo sabes. Lo conoces bien.

-¿Yo? ¿Conocerlo bien? Yo no diría tanto…

-Sé que os habéis hecho amigos estos meses, y eso que lo odiabas al principio.

-Nos llevamos mejor si es a lo que te refieres… pero seguimos tirándonos los trastos a la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya no importa. Aunque es una pena, era tan mono… realmente era mi amor platónico-se rió.

Hermione se también se rió.

-Ya verás, yo creo que al final lo conseguirás. Cuando te vea tan morenita de tus vacaciones…

Ambas rieron y siguieron hablando y bromeando un rato más antes de que Lavender se fuera. Hermione se sentía un poco culpable por ocultarle sus quedadas con Ron, pero al fin y al cabo lo hacía por ella, para ayudarle. Y la verdad es que después de todo lo que le había contado… no se explicaba nada, tenía que averiguar que se traía Ron entre manos y por ello volvió a concertar una cita con él.

Decidieron quedar en un restaurante hindú, que era la comida favorita de ambos. Cuando Hermione llegó al restaurante, Ron le esperaba en la puerta. Este le miró de arriba abajo, con mirada pícara.

-Vaya, vaya, _Herms_ vuelva a caer en mis redes.

Ron había comenzado a llamarla así en los últimos meses y a Hermione le irritaba bastante. Estaba acostumbrada a que la llamasen "_Mione_", pero nadie la llamaba "_Herms_", sólo Ron.

-No te hagas ilusiones listillo. Sólo estoy aquí por Lavender, como establecía el trato.

-Vaya, ¿después de tantos meses? Pensé que te habías olvidado…

-Yo sí, pero ella no. Ha vuelto de sus vacaciones y me ha contado lo ocurrido.

Ron la miró pausadamente, pero no contestó. A Hermione le puso nerviosa aquella mirada.

-Anda, pasemos y lo resolveremos mientras cenamos.-dijo la chica, para quitar hierro al asunto.

Se sentaron en una mesa discreta, pues Hermione no quería ser vista después de su anuncio con Draco. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Pidieron sus platos favoritos y esperaron con unos entrantes mientras charlaban. Cuando llegaron los platos Hermione abordó el tema y le contó todo lo que Lavender le había dicho. Conforme iba hablando, se iba enfadando.

-Así qué, ¿me puedes explicar a qué juegas? Ella es mi amiga y le estás haciendo daño, quedamos en que no te portarías mal con ella… ¡Me has engañado! Además, no hay quien te entienda, primero estás como un loco detrás de ella y después pasas de ella en la cita… ¿qué te crees, qué es un juguete? ¿Qué se supone qué es esto, una prueba para ver cuánto aguanta por ti o algo así?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse al momento y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Hermione alzó las cejas, pidiendo una explicación.

-Algo así puede ser. No quiero que sea una simple fan que quiere reírse e ir a la cama conmigo, al fin y al cabo ahora estamos en el mismo grupo de amigos y no quiero crear situaciones incómodas…

Hermione le examinó con la mirada.

-Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti. Creo que me ocultas algo y no quieres decirme realmente qué es.

Ron frunció el ceño.

-No soy el único que oculta cosas-dijo con tono acusador. De repente estaba enfadado. Eso asustó un poco a Hermione. Normalmente era ella la que se enfadaba mientras que Ron se lo tomaba todo a broma.

-No sé qué te pasa, pero… puedes contármelo-dijo en tono tranquilizador mientras le cogía la mano- Yo sólo quiero que tú y Lavender estéis bien, si puede ser.

Ron miró con un gesto extraño cómo Hermione le cogía la mano y la apartó de un manotazo. Hermione se sintió ofendida, sólo pretendía ser amable a pesar del comportamiento del chico.

-Creo que es mejor que paguemos y nos vayamos-dijo Ron fríamente mientras se levantaba.

Hermione asintió, fulminándole con la mirada.

Pagaron a la camarera y salieron rápidamente fuera. Se dirigieron a un puente cercano, donde Ron se asomó al río. Hermione casi estuvo tentada de empujarlo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? Eres un borde y un maleducado, yo sólo intentaba ser amable y ayudar…

-¿Por qué sigues con tu pose de niña buena? A mi ya no me engañas.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, confundida.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ronald?

Ron le volvió a examinar con la mirada, pero esta vez no era pícaramente, sino con rabia.

-Sé lo tuyo con Draco Malfoy, ¿crees que no me enteraría nunca? ¡Sale en televisión y prensa, joder! No haces más que criticarme porque uso a los demás como juguetes… ¿y tú, qué has hecho tú conmigo? ¿No he sido un juguete para ti, una diversión antes de casarte? Por mucho que quieras ayudar a una amiga, no accederías a tener citas con un chico si estás prometida… ¿a qué juegas tú, Hermione? Además, sinceramente, no puedes negar que hemos tonteado este verano…

Hermione se quedó paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. No se lo esperaba para nada.

-En primer lugar, sí, puede que hayamos tonteado, pero nunca he pretendido que haya nada entre nosotros, ¡NI LO HAY! Así que no tienes derecho a enfadarte porque yo esté prometida con un chico… Lo único por lo que me he relacionado contigo es porque quiero que estés con Lavender. Y, en segundo lugar, yo no trato a nadie como un juguete, Draco y yo tenemos una relación abierta, que tu creas que soy una mojigata no quiere decir que sea verdad, no me conoces, y quizás tu decepción o enfado o lo que sea que te pase es porque me has prejuzgado y te has hecho una idea errónea de mí.

Sin darse cuenta Hermione estaba gritando en medio de la calle, y los que pasaban por allí se les quedaban mirando. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

-Vale, puede que tengas razón, puede que te haya malinterpretado y todo esto sea mi culpa. Y no estoy celoso, no te equivoques, sólo estoy dolido porque me siento usado por ti y no me gusta, he confiado en ti y no es algo que suela hacer. Te consideraba una buena chica.

-Soy una buena chica-le contestó con lágrimas en los ojos, mitad enfadada mitad dolida.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Arreglaré las cosas con Lavender, pero esta vez tú no intervendrás. Creo que ya soy mayorcito para ocuparme de mis asuntos.

Se abrochó su chupa negra y se fue andando en la dirección contraria, dejando a Hermione tras de sí, sola y confusa en medio de la noche de Londres.


	8. La felicidad de Lavender

**Capítulo 8: La felicidad de Lavender**

_Hermione, un mes después de la discusión. Viernes noche, fiesta en casa de Ginny._

Hermione se alegraba de estar allí aquella noche, estaba algo estresada con el máster que estaba estudiando en la universidad y un rato con los amigos le venía bien para despejarse. Incluso ella y Luna habían invitado al tímido Neville a la fiesta.

El único problema era Ron. No lo había visto desde su última discusión, y tampoco es que le apeteciera demasiado, seguía bastante enfadada y no terminaba de comprender al chico, sabía que le ocultaba algo pero no sabía el qué. También se sentía un poco culpable, pues en el fondo el chico tenía razón cuando le dijo que lo había utilizado como una diversión. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, lo había echado de menos, aunque le costase admitirlo. Sus continuas bromas y charlas, al fin y al cabo tenían muchas cosas en común a pesar de sus esporádicas diferencias, y de su actitud irritante en algunos momentos. Pero incluso eso echaba de menos.

Llevaba ya un buen rato en la fiesta cuando apareció. Y venía con Lavender. Hermione había intentado ponerse en contacto con Lavender para invitarla a la fiesta, pero no pudo localizarla y ahora sabía por qué. Sin darse cuenta apretó los labios y también la copa que tenía entre las manos. Harry, a su lado, se dio cuenta.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara.

-Oh, sí, sí, estoy bien-mintió, e intentó suavizar el gesto de su cara.

Harry le examinó con la mirada.

-¿Es por Ron? Creo que habéis estado un poco raros últimamente, parecía cabreado contigo en algunas conversaciones que hemos tenido recientemente.

Hermione suspiró, no quería engañar a Harry. Era un buen amigo.

-Bueno sí, hemos tenido algún problemilla-dijo sin entrar en detalles.

-Espero que no sea nada grave, y si necesitas ayuda con algo sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Sé que Ron a veces es difícil de tratar, pero en el fondo es un buen chico.

Hermione le miró con curiosidad. Fue justo lo mismo que le dijo Lupin en su primera cita.

-Gracias Harry.

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que Ron y Lavender se acercaron a ellos. Ron y Hermione se saludaron secamente y después Ron se fue con Harry. Lavender, a su lado, estaba sonriente.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? Te he llamado-le reprendió Hermione. De repente estaba bastante enfadada, aunque no terminaba de tener claro por qué.

-Vamos, Mione, no te enfades. No miré el móvil, estaba con Ronald…

-¿Ronald? ¡Qué confianza de repente!

Lavender se rió.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Este último mes hemos tenido algunas citas más, la verdad es que no me lo esperaba después de lo que te conté… pero bueno, poco a poco las cosas han ido saliendo bien y… ¡me ha pedido salir con él formalmente! No me creo la suerte que he tenido…

Hermione se quedó de piedra, sonriendo falsamente a su amiga. La verdad es que no se esperaba la noticia y no sabía por qué pero le molestaba bastante, ¿por qué diantres le molestaba tanto? ¿No era lo que quería, la felicidad de su amiga? Suponía que era por la actitud tan ambigua de Ron, no terminaba de fiarse de él. Además, ella esperaba que sólo fuera algo esporádico y después todo volvería a la normalidad, nunca pensó que aquello pudiese llegar a ser algo formal. Ron mismo le admitió que no buscaba nada serio.

-Vaya, la verdad es que me sorprende… pero, ¡enhorabuena! Espero que todo vaya bien.

Se dieron un abrazo y se dirigieron a la cocina, a por más bebida y a anunciar la noticia a Ginny. Por la cara que puso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba tan extrañada como ella.

Las chicas charlaron un rato hasta que Hermione se escabulló al baño. Quería un momento de tranquilidad para ordenar sus ideas, pero irónicamente se encontró con Ron en el pasillo del baño. Ambos se miraron, expectantes.

-Supongo que Lavender ya te ha dado la noticia. Te dije que arreglaría las cosas con ella y es lo que he hecho.

-Desde luego… aunque quiero que sepas que sigo sin fiarme de ti, no sé a qué juegas con ella, pero no me gusta. Aún así ella es feliz ahora, y es lo que me importa. Espero que no la cagues demasiado.

Fue a seguir su camino, pero Ron la agarró del brazo.

-Hermione, por favor, no discutamos más. Creo que todo esto se nos ha ido un poco de las manos, la otra noche estaba un poco confundido y siento si te ofendí. Olvidémoslo, seamos amigos como siempre. No quiero malos rollos, de verdad.

Hermione resopló.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Ambos nos hemos pasado… yo también me disculpo por mi parte. No voy a negar que no me haya divertido contigo, pero en todo momento pensaba en Lavender. Nunca he tenido la intención de jugar contigo. Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Ambos se sonrieron sinceramente. Ron aún la tenía agarrada por el brazo y la situación se tornó un poco extraña. Hermione carraspeó y le libro del brazo de Ron.

Se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino


	9. Confesiones y consecuencias

_NOTA: Aviso de una escena de Lemon!_

**Capítulo 9: Confesiones y consecuencias**

Los siguientes meses fueron un torbellino de sensaciones para Hermione. Por un lado, no terminaba de comprender por qué le molestaba tanto la relación entre Lavender y Ron, si finalmente su amiga era feliz. Pensaba que con el tiempo se acostumbraría, pero cada vez que estaban en grupo y ellos se besaban, se sentía incómoda y una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo. Además Lavender estaba insufrible, se le había subido a la cabeza lo de tener un novio famoso que además había sido su amor platónico mucho tiempo antes. Aún así era su amiga y la aceptaba, aunque en más de una ocasión le daban ganas de reprocharle que el que ella estuviera con Ron fue gracias a Hermione, pero luego se recordaba que era un secreto y no debía fastidiar las cosas.

Por otro lado estaba Ron. Con el paso del tiempo las cosas entre ellos se habían suavizado y volvían a ser amigos como anteriormente, aunque ya nunca quedaban a solas. Reían, compartían intereses y discutían como siempre, aunque algo había cambiado en Ron y su actitud empezaba a inquietarle. Hermione sabía que a Ron le gustaba tontear, estaba en su naturaleza, pero ahora que estaba con Lavender formalmente pensaba que cambiaría, aún así él seguía tonteando con ella y en muchas ocasiones ella le había seguido el juego, pues no consideraba que fuese en serio. Era eso, sólo un juego. Sin embargo, cuando Lavender estaba presente prácticamente la ignoraba, y se centraba sólo en su pareja. Hermione había notado que a Ginny tampoco le gustaba la actitud de su hermano, y más de una vez estuvo tentada de hablar con ella y contarle todo lo ocurrido, aunque no se atrevía, podrían malinterpretarse las cosas.

La única persona que le salvaba de aquella confusión era Draco. Últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos, y a su lado Hermione se sentía realmente a gusto, como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse. Él le distraía de todos sus problemas y se divertían juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Además Draco estaba más cariñoso de lo normal, aunque Hermione supuso que se debía a que la prensa los seguía día y noche. Ya quedaba menos para la boda. Sus amigos habían insistido en que les presentase a Draco antes de la boda, pero Hermione no les había contado que sólo se trataba de una boda por conveniencia, que no era una boda real, y no sabía qué hacer. Aquel tema le parecía muy delicado.

Sin embargo, pronto todo cambiaría.

Aquel día, como uno de tantos, Hermione volvía a casa después de pasar la tarde con Draco. Esa noche los padres de Hermione no estarían en casa, así que decidió llamar a Lavender, Ginny y Luna para pasar una noche de chicas. Lavender no se lo cogía y Hermione suponía que debía estar con Ron, Ginny debía madrugar a la mañana siguiente para trabajar con su padre y Luna ya había quedado con Neville, Dean, Seamus y Cedric, así que pasaría la noche sola y se decidió a ver una película. Estaba haciendo palomitas cuando sonó el timbre. Hermione se acercó asustada a la puerta, ¿quién sería a aquellas horas? Para su sorpresa vio asomar una melena pelirroja.

Era Ron.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, ¿qué hacía allí, qué querría? Disimuló todo lo que pudo y abrió la puerta.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Lavender…

Entonces Hermione se percató en el gesto serio del chico, como aquella vez que discutieron en el restaurante hindú.

-Justo venía a hablarte de Lavender, ¿puedo pasar?

Hermione asintió, aún atolondrada por la inesperada visita.

Se dirigieron hacia el salón, donde la película estaba medio a empezar.

-Vaya, estabas viendo una película… siento la interrupción.

-Vamos, no pasa nada. Es más importante lo que ocurra entre Lavender y tú, ¿de qué querías hablarme? La verdad que me ha sorprendido tu visita…

-Verás, resumiendo bastante… he cortado con ella.

Hermione se quedó perpleja.

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Simplemente las cosas no funcionaban.

-¡Pero si os pasabais el día dándoos el lote!

-Sí, pero no había nada más aparte de eso

-Pensaba que era lo que querías, pensaba que esa era tu forma de relacionarte con las mujeres… No te entiendo.

-No, desde luego que no me entiendes-le contestó con tono cabreado.

Hermione no entendía nada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ronald? Últimamente has estado muy raro y ahora de repente me vienes con esta noticia… Sólo quiero que Lavender y tú estéis bien, sois mis amigos, y si tenéis que estar separados lo entiendo.

Ron se levantó de golpe.

-¡Oh, dios mío Hermione! Deja de ser tan amigable y conciliadora ¿De veras no te das cuenta lo que ocurre a tu alrededor? ¡Todo esto ha sido por ti! Has desarmado totalmente mi vida, desde que te conocí mejor en esa cita. Sólo salí con Lavender para darte una lección, para que te fijaras en mí, incluso por despecho después de saber que te vas a casar… sé que ha estado mal y nunca me perdonarás porque lo único que te importaba de mí era que hiciese feliz a Lavender, pero ¡maldita sea Hermione! Me equivoqué de chica, debería haber ido a por ti desde el principio… cuando te conocí mejor me sorprendiste, me confundiste… alteraste todo mi mundo, me enamoré de ti. Y ahora ya nada puede cambiar eso, lo siento. Sé que vas a casarte y todo esto te da igual, que me odias ahora mismo, pero tenía que decírtelo. Por eso he cortado con Lavender, es una buena chica y no se merece toda esta farsa.

Hermione se quedó en shock. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquello. En su mente sólo resonaban las palabras "me enamoré de ti".

-No me da igual lo que sientas, y tampoco te odio-atinó a decir, aún desorientada.

Ron resopló y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, abatido.

-Sé que todo esto es una locura… lo siento.

Entonces Hermione reaccionó. De repente todos los sentimientos confusos de los últimos meses con Ron se aclararon en su mente, ella no era capaz de admitir lo que sentía porque le parecía justamente eso, una locura. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba de los labios de Ron no le convencía, no le parecía que fuese tan alocado como ella había pensado y quería que el chico también cambiase de opinión. Al fin y al cabo había accedido a una cita con él como misión de cometer alguna locura antes de casarse, y si todo lo que era fruto de la locura era tan maravilloso como lo fue aquella cita y aquel primer beso, entonces merecía la pena.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Ron en el sofá y le besó apasionadamente. Al principio el chico no reaccionó pero enseguida le devolvió el beso con mucho más ímpetu, agarrándole con fuerza la nuca y la cadera. Al cabo de unos segundos se apartó de ella, jadeando.

-¿Hermione, qué haces, qué significa esto?

Pero Hermione no quería hablar en ese momento, quería seguir su impulso antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y se arrepintiera. Volvió a besarle apasionadamente mordiéndole los labios y Ron le respondió, deseoso, a la vez que le acariciaba todo el cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato la situación se caldeó más de lo que podían controlar y comenzaron a desvestirse de camino a la habitación de Hermione, besándose y acariciándose. Ron la tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el pecho, mientras ella le mordía la oreja y le arañaba la espalda. Ron deslizó sus manos por los sudorosos muslos de Hermione y esta le abrazó con sus piernas, estrechando el roce entre ellos. Ambos estaban muy excitados y finalmente solucionaron la situación gracias a unos preservativos que Ron llevaba en su cartera. Repitieron varias veces aquella noche antes de quedarse dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron mirándose con ternura y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ha sido genial-dijo Hermione.

-Desde luego, me has hecho todo un hombre-bromeó Ron.

Ambos rieron y Hermione le golpeó con la almohada.

-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar y hablemos de todo esto-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía la camiseta del chico.

Él asintió y se puso los bóxers. Juntos bajaron a la cocina y prepararon un desayuno sencillo.

-Bien, yo me confesé anoche. Ahora te toca a ti. Sé que ha quedado más que claro con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, pero necesito oírlo de los labios de la orgullosa _Herms._

Hermione le tiró una miga de pan a la cara, riendo.

-Muy gracioso, Ronald.

Ambos rieron, pero después se tornó un silencio incómodo.

-Pues sí, yo también me enamoré de ti-le dijo Hermione mirándole seriamente- No podía admitirlo, por Lavender y también por mí misma, no eras la persona que pensaba… supongo que a los dos nos pasó lo mismo, pero tú no tienes ataduras. Yo sí.

-Claro, vas a casarte.

Por un momento Hermione olvidó que no le había contado el tema de la boda y su padre.

-No, no es por eso.

Ron le miró, extrañado, y Hermione se lo contó.

-¿O sea qué es todo una farsa? Entonces… ¿de qué ataduras hablas?

-Pues de Lavender, qué va a ser si no. Ella es mi amiga, y aún debe sentir algo por ti. De hecho, esta noche la he traicionado y me siento realmente mal por ella… aunque también me siento realmente bien por nosotros, es lo que necesitaba y quería en lo más hondo de mi ser. Aún así, creo que esto no debería salir de aquí y esperar a que ella lo supere para que estemos juntos, o lo que sea que pase con nosotros.

Ron la observó unos segundos en silencio. Acto seguido la agarró de la cadera y la atrajo hacia él.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo aquí y ahora-dijo mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella- Además, ¿podrás resistir la tentación tanto tiempo?

A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo e intentó alejarse, pero al final acabó besándolo de nuevo. Habrían acabado igual que la noche anterior de no ser por que sonó el timbre.

-¡Mis padres! Es imposible, ¡no volvían hasta mañana! ¡Escóndete!

Hermione se apresuró hacia la puerta. Pero no eran sus padres.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**…**

Después de la cita de aquella tarde Draco se había convencido. Al día siguiente iría a ver a Hermione y el confesaría sus sentimientos, le pediría que se casase con él de verdad. La verdad es que tenía bastantes esperanzas de que ella aceptase, ya que los últimos meses habían tenido mejor relación que de costumbre y él se había esforzado por tratarla lo mejor posible.

Así que aquella mañana compró unos deliciosos dulces para el desayuno en la pastelería más famosa de la ciudad y se dirigió a la casa de Hermione, dispuesto a darle una sorpresa y desayunar juntos.

Desde luego, cuando le abrió la puerta, parecía sorprendida.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione le miraba perpleja desde el umbral de la puerta, despeinada totalmente y vestida únicamente con una camiseta de hombre.

-Vaya, ¿esa camiseta no es demasiado juvenil para ser de tu padre?-bromeó mientras entraba en el interior de la casa y se dirigía a la cocina.

-No es de mi padre-le contestó mientras le seguía apurada hacia la cocina.

Draco no necesitó preguntarle de quién era, pues al entrar en la cocina se encontró de lleno con un chico pelirrojo únicamente vestido con un bóxers ajustados que dejaban poco a la imaginación, desayunando plácidamente.

Se paró de lleno, totalmente sorprendido.

-¿¡Ron, qué haces aquí!? ¡Te dije que te escondieras!

-Bueno, al escuchar que no eran tus padres preferí desayunar a esconderme.

Draco seguía de pie en mitad de la cocina, totalmente paralizado.

-Por cierto, no te preocupes. Hermione me lo ha contado todo, sé todo el asunto de la boda falsa y tal, no tienes que fingir que te molesta o que estás celoso.-le dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero el hecho es que sí que le molestaba.

-Vaya, _Mione_, nunca me hablaste de él.

-Bueno, es que en realidad no había pasado nada hasta esta noche… pero ya lo hablaremos más tranquilamente en otro momento, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, claro… aunque yo venía a darte una sorpresa con el desayuno.

-Pues ya ves que está acompañada-intervino Ron.

-¡Ron, no seas estúpido!-le reprendió Hermione- Draco es mi amigo.

-Y futuro esposo-respondieron los dos a la vez.

Acto seguido ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

-Tu cara me suena… ¿te conozco de algo?-le preguntó Draco.

-Soy Ron Weasley, vocalista de _Silver Lips_.

Draco cayó en la cuenta, lo había visto en algunas revistas y también escuchado por la radio.

-Genial Hermione, ¡es famoso! Es un peligro para nuestra tapadera… no sé si deberías seguir viéndole.

Ambos, Ron y Hermione, le miraron molestos.

-Oye, ¿estoy delante sabes?-dijo Ron, pero Draco lo ignoró

-¿De qué hablas, Draco? Nuestro trato es que podríamos estar con quien quisiésemos, no creo que puedas decirme con quién o no puedo estar, yo respeto con quien tú estés y no me inmiscuyo en tus asuntos.

-Pues quizás eso debería cambiar… Me refiero a nuestro trato. Verás Hermione, esta mañana he venido aquí a decirte algo importante y no me importa que él esté delante, es más, así será más fácil que elijas… Estos últimos meses lo he pensado y me he dado cuenta de que eres la chica de mi vida, quiero que nos casemos de verdad y no sea todo una farsa. No podré soportar estar casado contigo y ver que estás con otros, así que elige: él o yo.

Ron se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado, muy tenso y mirando al rubio con furia.

-¿¡Cómo puedes pedirle algo así!?

-Tú no te metas, no pintas nada aquí-le contestó bruscamente.

-¿¡Pero de qué vas!? ¿Qué no pinto nada aquí? ¡Le estás diciendo delante de mis narices que no me vea, y que elija entre tú o yo! ¡Pues claro que pinto algo aquí!

-¡Sí, claro! No me trago tu papel de ofendido, sé cómo son los chicos como tú… porque yo he sido uno de ellos mucho tiempo. Has conseguido conquistarla porque era toda una novedad para ti, estoy seguro de que no estás acostumbrado a chicas como ella… pero dentro de poco te cansarás de ella, porque está en tu naturaleza, y la destrozarás y te irás a ligar con otras. Además tu estrellato a la fama es inminente y eso lo empeorará todo, así que no hagas el papel de Romeo enamorado porque no cuela.

-¡Tú qué sabrás de mí! ¡No me conoces! Además, sí dices que tú has sido uno de esos chicos… ¿cómo me garantizas que no serás tú el que se canse de ella?

-Porque soy su mejor amigo, llevo conociéndola toda la vida y nunca podré cansarme de ella. Por eso yo sí estoy seguro de lo que siento, que no es lo que podemos decir de ti… Hermione es sólo un capricho exótico más para ti.

Ron fue a contestarle, pero Hermione les interrumpió.

-¡BASTA YA!

Los dos chicos se callaron y miraron a Hermione, que estaba furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Basta de discutir, ¡no soy el trofeo de ninguno de vosotros!

-Pero Hermione…-dijo Draco, pero Hermione no le dejó continuar.

-Ron tiene razón, no puedes hacerme elegir. Se trata de ayudar a mi padre, no de elegir entre tú o él.

-Ah, entonces lo eliges a él-contestó Draco, cabreado y molesto.

-¡No! ¡No elijo a nadie!

-¿Ah, no?-intervino esta vez Ron, también molesto.

-¿Sabéis qué? ¡Largaros los dos de aquí!

Hermione los empujó hacia afuera y cerró de un portazo. Al cabo de unos minutos la ropa de Ron salió volando de una de las ventanas.

**…**

En aquellos mismo instantes, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Lavender se dirigía al apartamento de Ron para intentar arreglar las cosas. Aún no entendía la repentina ruptura de Ron.

Tocó varias veces a la puerta, y como no abría decidió pedirle unas llaves al portero. El empleado seguía creyendo que ambos eran novios y ella se inventó una mentira sobre una cita romántica, así que el hombre accedió.

Una vez dentro, Lavender inspeccionó el piso, pero no había nadie. ¿Dónde estaría a aquellas horas de la mañana? Ella pensaba que se lo encontraría durmiendo.

Esperó un rato sentada en el sofá, pero al ver que no llegaba se inquietó y empezó a dar vueltas por el piso.

Al cabo de un rato se fijó en que la mesa del salón estaba repleta de papeles. Se trataban de nuevas canciones que había compuesto, la mayoría sobre amor. Y en medio de todas las canciones se encontró con algo que la dejó de piedra y le hizo entender todo.

Una foto de Ron y Hermione en el London Eye.


	10. Viktor Krum

**Capítulo 10: Viktor Krum**

Aquella mañana Hermione no quería levantarse de la cama. Las últimas semanas habían sido un torbellino e incluso había terminado por apagar el móvil ante las incesantes llamadas de Ron y Draco.

Estaba realmente confusa. Creía haber llegado a buen puerto con Ron, a estas alturas del partido sabía que se había enamorado de él, pero no quería hacerle daño a Lavender y además Draco había abierto un nuevo frente de batalla. Era su mejor amigo, ¿cómo partirle el corazón de aquella manera? Además, estaba todo el tema de su padre, ante todo tenía que ayudarle. ¿Qué elegiría entonces, al amor de su vida o a su mejor amigo?

Volvió a meterse debajo de las sábanas, incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero unos golpes en su puerta le impidieron esconderse durante más tiempo.

-¿Sí? Adelante.

Era su padre.

-Hermione, debería levantarte. Lavender ha venido a verte.

Hermione se levantó de un salto, nerviosa. No era el mejor momento para ver a Lavender.

-Bueno, dile que suba.

Su padre asintió y al cabo de unos minutos entró Lavender en la habitación, con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-Hola Lavender, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione intentando parecer desinteresada.

-Llevas semanas sin dar señales de vida, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Bueno, dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

Hermione sonrió falsamente.

-¡Nada! Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para mí misma.

Lavender la examinó con la mirada durante unos segundos.

-Sé lo tuyo con Ron.

Acto seguido, Hermione, que se esperaba todo menos aquellos, se le descompuso la cara.

-¿Qué…?  
-Vi una foto vuestra, y le llamé totalmente celosa y cabreada. Él me lo contó todo.

-Oh, dios mío Lav, lo siento mucho de verdad no es lo que piensas…

-Lo sé. Él me lo explicó todo. Aún así estoy muy dolida, podrías habérmelo dicho antes. –Lo sé y lo siento, de verdad. Yo… no sé cómo compensarte esto, haré lo que sea.

-Por ahora… sólo dame un poco de tiempo y distancia. Y la próxima vez confía en mí, eso es lo que más me ha dolido. Te prefiero a ti mil veces que a Ron, nunca habría tenido nada con él si sabía que lo amabas.

-Pero ni yo lo sabía… aún así muchas gracias, eres la mejor amiga que podía pedir.

Lavender asintió y le dio un somero abrazo como despedida.

-Ya hablaremos-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

A pesar de aquella escena, Hermione se sentía fatal. Sabía que le había hecho daño a Lavender y que todavía tardaría un tiempo en que todo fuese como antes.

A todo esto había que sumar el tema de Ron y Draco. Con Ron todo había ido genial al final, pero ahora sabiendo los sentimientos de Draco… no podía tomar una decisión tan fácilmente, y tampoco quería. Quería que todo siguiese hasta el momento, pero tendría que haberse dado cuenta desde el principio que era un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real.

Tenía que casarse con Draco para ayudar a los planes de su padre y de Lucius, y a esto se le sumaba que Draco era su mejor amigo de la infancia y sabiendo sus sentimientos no podía hacerle daño de aquella manera. Lo más razonable sería aceptar su propuesta de casarse de verdad y ser un matrimonio que se amase, tuviese hijos… que formase una familia. Pero Hermione sabía que nunca sería capaz de amar a Draco de esa manera, sólo lo podía ver como su amigo de la infancia, como su hermano.

Sin embargo, por una vez en la vida, no todo era racional. Amaba a Ron de una manera que le hacía olvidar todo lo demás, sólo le apetecía estar con él en alguna isla paradisíaca apartada de todo lo demás. Pero eso, de nuevo, era un sueño, y tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Decidió que era momento de salir de la cama y tomar una decisión.

…

Horas después se encontraba paseando por el barrio de Candem Town, donde fue la primera cita con Ron. En su paseo, volvió a encontrarse con el cine independiente de los amigos de Ron y Harry, Lupin y Sirius, y decidió entrar siguiendo una intuición.

Entró, pero no había nadie en el interior.

-¿Hola?-peguntó dudosa.

De una habitación de al lado apareció Lupin, extrañado.

-Vaya, hola, ¡cuánto tiempo! Eras Hermione, ¿verdad? La amiga de Ron.

-Sí, sí, esa misma.

-Pues… ya me dirás qué quieres. No proyectamos hasta la noche.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Venía por otra cosa…

Lupin la miró, expectante. Hermione resopló y se sentó en un sillón cercano.

-Bueno, en realidad no sé porque he venido… Simplemente no sé nada ahora mismo.

Y comenzó a llorar. Lupin se preocupó y corrió a atenderla.

Hermione le contó todo, lo de Ron, Lavender, Draco, su padre… y el gran dilema que tenía al respecto.

-Bueno, tranquila. Esto tiene una fácil solución aunque tú no lo veas. Por lo que me has dicho, tu padre no está de acuerdo con el arreglo matrimonial, así que no tienes por qué echarte encima el peso de la responsabilidad de su campaña política. Al fin y al cabo una boda no es tan decisiva. Además, amas a Ron y a Draco no, aunque sea tu amigo y no le quieras hacer daño por tus sentimientos no correspondidos. Tienes que dejar de ser tan responsable y seguir por una vez un sueño en tu vida.

Hermione escuchó las palabras de Lupin y le parecieron reveladoras. Asintió muy contenta, le dio un gran abrazo y salió corriendo de allí.

Una vez en su casa se dirigió al despacho de su padre y le contó lo sucedido.

-Hermione… pues claro que no quiero que te cases por Draco si no lo amas, desde el principio esto me pareció una locura. Y me alegro que haya alguien a quién amas de verdad en tu vida, debes apostar por él.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a su habitación, para llamar a Ron. Sin embargo, en el camino llamaron a la puerta y Hermione se dispuso a abrir.

Quién se encontró detrás de la puerta fue todo un shock para ella.

Viktor Krum, su ex.


	11. La elección

**Cap. 11: La elección**

Después de los primeros momentos de shock, Viktor y Hermione se reunieron en el salón para tomar té y charlar.

-Vaya, ha sido toda una sorpresa tu aparición…

-Sí, bueno… si te digo la verdad he venido por la noticia de tu boda.

Hermione guardó silencio unos minutos, no sabía qué decir. Como no dijo nada, Viktor continuó hablando.

-La verdad es que no me ha sorprendido nada. Cuando estaba contigo en el fondo sabía que siempre existió algo con Draco.

-No sé qué decirte.

-Además, todo hay que decirlo, esto beneficiará a tu padre. Te vas a casar en un momento crítico de su campaña, y no hay nada más que ame el pueblo que a la familia y una boda bonita. Además, el apellido Malfoy es importante por aquí. Si no supiese que estás enamorada de Draco pensaría que es todo un montaje-y se rió.

Hermione no dijo nada, cada vez más tensa.

-Aún así…-siguió el chico, mientras le cogía la mano-¿qué tal una última despedida?

Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Hermione se quedó unos momentos paralizada, sin saber qué hacer, pero después lo apartó de sí.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-¿Qué pasa, es por Draco? Lo entiendo… debes amarlo tanto como para rechazarme a mí.

Hermione conocía bien a Viktor y sabía que escondía algo detrás de ese comportamiento y esos comentarios.

-Aunque no amase a Draco o a otra persona, nunca volvería a besarte. ¿Qué estás tramando, Viktor? Viniendo aquí a mi casa después de tanto tiempo, intentando besarme y hablando bien de Draco, al que siempre has odiado.

Viktor sonrió maléficamente.

-Chica lista, sabía que no tardaría en comprender. Digamos que alguien a quién le interesa mucho esta boda me ha pagado para que te convenza de que la lleves a cabo, ya que te ve dudosa. En caso de que no accedas y canceles la boda, yo contaré la verdad a toda la prensa haciéndome pasar por un novio celoso, y de paso me llevaré un buen dinero.

Hermione le miró, con lágrimas rabiosas en los ojos.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo así?

-Piensa un poco.

-Lucius…

…

Durante las semanas siguientes a ese encuentro con Viktor, Hermione estuvo muy deprimida y confusa, sin saber qué hacer. Su padre se la estaba jugando de verdad por culpa de Lucius, después de tantos años de amistad… y ahora todo estaba en sus manos.

Draco y Ron no paraban de llamarla, pero Hermione no aceptaba ninguna llamada y al final optó por desconectar el móvil.

Finalmente, sin contarle a nadie lo sucedido, tomó su propia decisión al respecto.

…

Unos días después Hermione organizó una reunión de amigos en casa de Ginny: Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Cedric, Lavender, Seamus y Dean asistirían al encuentro.

Una vez allí, Hermione se situó ante ellos y les presentó a Draco.

-Chicas, chicos, este es Draco. Mi prometido, nos vamos a casar.

Le dio un beso a Draco mientras todos los felicitaban, y observó a hurtadillas como Ron desaparecía de escena, con el rostro desencajado y el corazón roto.


	12. La boda

**Capítulo 12: La boda**

Después de tanto ajetreo y tensión emocional vivida hasta el momento por Hermione en el último año, ahora se le presentaban unos meses de tranquilidad y monotonía como la futura esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Su día a día consistían en dar ruedas de prensa, sesiones de fotos en pareja, y planear la boda, aunque en realidad tampoco tenía un papel muy activo ya que la familia Malfoy había contratado a unos asesores que se encargaban de todo, y sólo preguntaban la opinión de los novios en algunos momentos.

Por suerte, andaba liada finalizando su máster y en ello se encontraba concentrada. Gracias a unos contactos de sus profesores, había recibido una propuesta de trabajo para el extranjero, en Australia, donde su vida sentimental no importaba a nadie. Hermione lo había aceptado en secreto para todo el mundo, y en cuanto acabase la boda y el viaje de novios huiría hacia allí. Serían un matrimonio moderno, en el que cada miembro explota su vida laboral y pueden sobrellevar la distancia en aras de ello. Sólo tenía que cumplir con el papel de la boda y algún teatro más anual a lo largo del tiempo para beneficiar a su padre. La idea le resultaba un poco triste, pero ya había tomado la decisión.

En todo ese tiempo, Hermione perdió totalmente el contacto con Ron, y las pocas veces que quedó con sus amigos nunca lo vio ni hablaron de él. Hermione no sabía si sus amigos conocían algo sobre lo ocurrido entre ellos, si Lavender o Ron habían contado algo y ella no lo sabía, o si simplemente sus amigos no querían tocar el tema. Desde luego, sus amigos sí que parecían muy convencidos de la boda de Hermione.

El día que Hermione fue a llevar las invitaciones oficiales a Harry y Ginny, se enteró de lo ocurrido:

-Gracias Hermione, sabes que asistiremos seguro-le dijo Harry mientras tomaba la invitación.

Hermione sonrió y asintió. Harry la miró unos segundos, dubitativo.

-Esto… ¿hay invitación para Ron? Lavender me contó lo ocurrido, no he querido sacar el tema en estos días…

Hermione se quedó de piedra y no dijo nada, así que Harry siguió hablando.

-Lavender nos contó que discutiste con Ron cuando él la dejo, porque la defendiste como su amiga, y que por eso ya no os habláis. La verdad que las relaciones amorosas no son el fuerte de Ron, tienes que tenerlo en cuenta…

Hermione suspiró, aliviada, y agradeció a Lavender por no contar la verdad.

-Sí, eso es lo que ocurrió. Lavender ahora está mucho mejor, así que me alegro de que lo hayan dejado, Ron y ella…-Hermione se quedó paralizada unos segundos, dándose cuenta de que era la primer vez en meses que decía el nombre del chico en voz alta-esto… ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos, buscan cosas totalmente distintas en esta vida…

-Hermione… ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálida…

Hermione reaccionó.

-¡Sí, sí, estoy bien! Además, si él viene a mi boda seguro que es un desastre, querrá ligar con todas las invitadas…

Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, pues me tengo que ir ya. Nos vemos en la boda, Harry.

Los amigos se despidieron, y Hermione volvió a su casa.

Una vez allí se encontró una sorpresa. Lucius estaba allí.

Hermione se le enfrentó.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?  
-Bueno, no es tan extraño que el padre del novio venga a ver cómo está su nuera.-le contestó con aquella sonrisa maliciosa.

-Sí que lo es, si el padre del novio es un sucio manipulador.-dijo Hermione con frialdad.

-Vaya, vaya… veo que la visita de Viktor no te sentó nada bien.

Lucius seguía con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, y Hermione quería matarlo.

-¿Sabe? Sé perfectamente cuál es su intención con todo esto, cuáles son sus intereses. Y desde luego no son ni hacerle un favor a mi padre, ni mucho menos la felicidad de su hijo. Lo único que usted quiere es un nieto que siga con su linaje, con el apellido de los Malfoy. Sabía que para su hijo sería muy difícil sentar cabeza, y pensó en su inocente vecina y mejor amiga. Pero se ha equivocado conmigo, me ocuparé personalmente de que si algún día tenemos un hijo, no lleve el apellido Malfoy, conservará mi apellido y Draco lo permitirá porque me ama, veremos quién puede manipular más de los dos.

-Querida, ambos sabemos que ese no es tú estilo…

-No lo era hasta que usted se inmiscuyó en mi vida.

Lucius la miró desafiante.

-Está bien, entonces. Ya veremos quién se sale con la suya.

Lucius se fue, y Hermione lo despidió con un portazo.

…

Los días pasaron, y pronto llegó la boda. Todos los medios de comunicación de Londres saltaban chispas, y no se podía pisar la calle ni encender la tele sin escuchar algo sobre la noticia.

Aquel día, Ron decidió quedarse en su apartamento, emborrachándose y con la música a todo volumen. No quería saber nada del mundo. Por una vez en su vida que se enamoraba, y acaba de aquella manera. Desde luego, daba el amor por perdido en su vida para siempre, volvería a los flirteos superficiales de siempre.

Aquellos meses los había pasado bastante mal, desde que Hermione decidió quedarse con Draco. Además, la forma en que lo anunció, sin hablar con él. Lo último que supo de ella fue cuando lo echó de casa junto con Draco, la mañana siguiente a que hicieran el amor. Vaya despedida… había intentado recomponerse con otras chicas, pero no podía ni imaginarse estar con otra persona, simplemente no le apetecía.

Ron se disponía a tomar otra copa para olvidarse del asunto, cuando escuchó el timbre. La verdad es que fue todo un milagro, teniendo en cuenta el volumen de la música. Seguro que sería algún vecino quejándose.

Una vez abrió la puerta, se trataba de una chica a la que no conocía de nada, pero suponía se trataba de alguna amiga o acompañante de algún vecino.

-Sí es por la música, ya le bajo el volumen…

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la chica le ignoró totalmente y entró en el apartamento sin permiso, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ron se quedó plasmado en la entrada, sin entender nada.

La chica se dirigió directamente al equipo de música para apagarlo. Después se giró hacia él y empezó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, como examinándolo. Se dirigió hacia él y le quitó la copa de la mano.

-Deja eso, te va a hacer falta la concentración-le dijo mientras lo empujaba al sofá.

Una vez sentados, la chica habló.

-Soy Pansy, la ex ayudante de Draco Malfoy. Tú no me conoces a mí, pero yo a ti sí, y sé que estás enamorado de Hermione y que habéis tenido una relación. No me preguntes como lo sé, simplemente tengo mis fuentes y no voy a revelarlas.

Ron seguía anonadado, y Pansy lo miró con mala cara.

-En fin, voy al grano: he venido hoy aquí para proponerte que paremos la boda de Draco y Hermione.

De repente, Ron despertó.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?-se levantó de un saltó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación-¿Cómo puedes entrar en mi casa sin conocerme de nada y proponerme algo así, horas antes de la boda? ¿Estás completamente loca?

-Sí, sí que lo estoy. Completamente loca de amor. Amo a Draco, y no puedo permitir que esto pase, sé que esto no le hará feliz. Todo esto es obra de Lucius, ha chantajeado a Hermione.

De repente, Ron se paró en seco.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí, Hermione decidió que iba a dejar a Draco y todo el asunto de la boda, quería estar contigo y además su padre en ningún momento aprobó la estrategia de la boda. Fue todo obra de Lucius, y cuando Hermione se echó atrás contrató a Víktor, su ex, para que la convenciera. Le pagó una gran suma de dinero para que, si Hermione se echara atrás, Viktor contase toda la verdad para fastidiar a su padre, poniendo la excusa de ex celoso a los medios de comunicación.

Ron estaba recibiendo demasiada información al mismo tiempo, y estaba en shock.

-Me estás diciendo que… que Hermione me eligió a mí, que quería estar conmigo…-dijo mientras lo procesaba y se dibujaba una sonrisa en su boca-¡Vamos a parar esa boda!

Cogió su abrigo y se dirigó a la puerta. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino se detuvo y se giró hacia la chica, con el rostro triste.

-Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Hermione, si está chantajeada de esa manera… la única solución es que case, no lo puede dejar todo por mí.

Pansy lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada y sonrisa divertidas.

-Has tardado en procesar, ¿eh?-se rió.

Ron no entendía la actitud alegre de la chica.

-Verás, ahí es donde entro yo. Por suerte, tras despedirme del trabajo con Draco, empecé a trabajar como manager de la famosa actriz Cho Chang, no sé si la conoces… el caso es que Víktor Krum estaba locamente enamorado de ella, y bueno, yo hice de celestina y conseguí que estuviesen juntos. Ahora Víktor se está gastando el dinero de Lucius en un viaje con ella, y me ha prometido que no dirá ni una palabra.

La chica sonrió abiertamente satisfecha, y Ron la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Eres genial!

Ella se rió y juntos salieron del apartamento, camino de la Iglesia. Iban a parar aquella boda.

…

Aquella mañana había sido una tortura a Hermione con toda la preparación de la boda y el vestido. Sólo quería que pasase ya aquel día.

Ahora se encontraba ya en altar, frente a su familia y amigos, completamente nerviosa. A su lado, Draco le sonreía tranquilizadoramente.

En todo este tiempo no habían tenido ocasión de hablar adecuadamente, y Hermione quería contarle sus sentimientos, no quería engañarlo ahora que iban a pasar tantos años juntos. Nunca sería capaz de amarlo y tenía que lidiar con ello. Tampoco era justo para él.

Por fin, la ceremonia comenzó y el juez comenzó con el discurso nupcial. Hermione no prestó mucha atención, estaba bastante distraída, y sólo reaccionó cuando escuchó a Draco.

-Sí, quiero.

Las palabras que más miedo le habían dado en su vida.

Ahora el juez le miró a ella y varios flashes de los periodistas le chocaron la cara.

-¿Y tú, Hermione, aceptas a Draco como tu legítimo esposo?

Hermione sintió que toda la circulación y respiración de su cuerpo se ralentizaban. Toda la sala quedó en silencio esperando su respuesta, y ante la espera Draco carraspeó.

Hermione reaccionó y fue a contestar, pero entonces ocurrió algo.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe, creando un gran revuelo, y por ellas entraron Ron y Pansy. Hermione no se lo podía creer.

Hermione lo miró y él la miró a ella.

-Hermione, no te cases. Te quiero.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara, emocionada. Observó cómo sus amigos observaban la escena, confusos, y cómo Lavender sonreía.

-¡Seguridad!-bramó Draco.

-¡No!-exclamó Hermione, y Draco la miró dolida.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no te vas a casar conmigo? ¿Le vas a hacer caso? ¿Te vas a ir con él?

La prensa no dejaba de hacer fotos y Hermione estaba nerviosa, bajo presión.

-¿Y tú Draco, tú que vas a hacer?-intervino Pansy.

Draco la miró, sorprendido.

-Ni siquiera sé qué haces tú aquí. ¿Te has aliado con él? ¿Qué manera es esta de traicionarme? Te despides de mí, después de muchos años de trabajo y amistad, sin ninguna explicación coherente, y ni si quiera contestas a mis llamadas. Te consideraba una amiga, pero veo que él debe pagarte mejor, que es lo que te importa.

Pansy se rió.

-Si supieras mirar mejor, comprenderías.

Se acercó con paso firme hacia él, y lo besó, dejando pasmados a todos en la sala.

Draco también se quedó paralizado.

-Draco, siempre te he amado, pero nunca me atreví. Nunca pensé que pudiese funcionar nuestra relación. Pero después de ver esta locura a la que te ha llevado tu padre, a convencerte a ti mismo a creer que amas a una chica que sólo es tu mejor amiga por miedo a quedarte solo, ahora te digo que eso no pasará, me tienes a mí, tienes elección. Te conozco mejor que tú a ti mismo, un día me lo dijiste, y hoy te digo que tú no quieres a Hermione Granger, que esto es sólo un modo de escape y una obra de manipulación de tu padre.

Draco la miraba, aún paralizado y confuso.

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron se miraban en la distancia, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me puedo creer que hayas venido a parar mi boda, estás completamente loco, Ronald Weasley.

-Sí, que lo estoy, completamente loco de amor por ti-dijo mientras le hacía un guiño a Pansy.

Hermione se rió y corrió a sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso.

-¡Se suspende la boda! ¡Que se vayan todos los periodistas!

-¡Espera, hijo, esto no puede ser!-se quejó Lucius.

Pero Draco lo ignoró y se fue hacia la habitación contigua con Pansy, que le contó toda la tetra de Lucius con Víktor.

Los periodistas, que ya tenían suficiente material, se fueron encantados. El juez, por su parte, seguía algo confuso ante tanto revuelo, al igual que los invitados.

-¡Esperad todos! ¡Tengo algo que decir!-intervino Harry-La verdad es que no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, pero entiendo que es un gran gesto de amor. Hace unos meses le propuse matrimonio a mi novia y bueno, perder esta fecha en el juzgado me parece toda una pena… ¿Ginny, quieres casarte conmigo, aquí y ahora?

Ginny, a su lado, le miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-dijo, mientras se reía.

Todos en la sala empezaron a aplaudir y al final, Ginny se animó.

-Esto es surrealista, Harry…-murmuró.

El juez, aún estupefacto, accedió a casarlos.

Hermione y Ron se sentaron a observar cómo se casaba, aún cogidos dulcemente de la mano. Hermione aún iba vestida de novia, lo que daba un toque aún más loco y cómico a todo aquello.

-Vaya día… ¡Para que luego digan que mi trabajo es aburrido!-sentenció el juez una vez hubo acabado el proceso.

Todos rieron, y muchos de los invitados se dirigieron hacia el banquete. Nadie quería perderse la ocasión de una fiesta y de lucir vestido, a pesar de las nuevas circunstancias.

Una vez en la fiesta, Ron y Hermione bailaron y se besaron acaramelados y divertidos al mismo tiempo. Draco seguía perdido con Pansy, hablando de su situación y sentimientos.

En algún momento de la noche, Ron fue a buscar unas bebidas y Hermione aprovechó para acercarse a sus amigos.

-Este es el día más extraño de mi vida, eso desde luego-dijo Ginny-Venía para ver la boda de Hermione, y me he acabado casando yo, sin traje ni nada. Y además, ¡descubrimos que tú y Ron estáis enamorados! Quiero decir, siempre se notó algo de tensión entre vosotros, pero pensábamos que Ron estaba por Lavender y tú estabas por tu marido al que no conocíamos de nada…

-Bueno, en realidad la historia tiene algunos matices importantes…

Y Hermione les contó todo lo ocurrido aquel último año, lo de su trato de la boda, su padre, Lucius, Draco, Lavender, Ron, Víktor… Las caras de sus amigos no tenían precio.

-Oh dios… después de todo esto, sólo puedo decir… que le jodan a Lucius, ¡y me alegro de que Ron y tú estéis juntos!-exclamó Ginny.

Todos los amigos asintieron y rieron, y juntos brindaron.

En este momento aparecieron el padre de Hermione y Lavender.

-Hermione, tengo que decir que este ha sido una locura de día, pero que me alegro de que hayas tomado esta decisión. Los chismes de la prensa no me importan nada, y lo sabes.

Hermione abrazó a su padre con cariño.

-Gracias, papá.

-En fin, te dejo disfrutar con tus amigos de este momento. ¡Y enhorabuena a los novios!

El padre de Hermione se fue, y ella se quedó a solas con Lavender.

-¿Estás bien? Antes he visto tu reacción en la boda y la verdad que me ha sorprendido.

-Tranquila, entiendo lo tuyo con Ron y me encanta que estéis juntos. Además…-Lavender sonrió pícaramente-Ahora estoy con alguien.

Hermione rió, sin poder creérselo.

-¿¡Quién es!?

-¡Es Cedric! Cuando lo dejé con Ron se declaró, me dijo que le gusté desde el primer día, pero que como pasaron cosas con Ron creía que no había posibilidades… ¡pero ahora estamos muy bien! ¡Es adorable y me encanta!

Hermione le abrazó, contenta de que todo fuese tan bien. El que esperaba que fuese el peor día de su vida, estaba resultando ser el mejor que podía esperar.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se fue en busca de Ron, que le esperaba en una esquina apartada junto con unas bebidas.

-Les he contado todo a los demás.

-Me alegro.

Juntos brindaron por ello.

-Hoy pensaba que iba a ser el peor día de mi vida, pero Pansy me ha salvado la vida. Cuando apareció en mi piso y me lo contó todo… le estaré eternamente agradecido.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-¿Qué pasará ahora con Draco?

-Pues no lo sé, pero por lo pronto sé que va a cortar lazos con su padre, y creo que lo intentará con Pansy. Lo conozco bien, y sé que ella es la chica de su vida, y no yo.

-Pues me alegro por él, y por nosotros.

Ron la agarró por la cadera y la atrajo hacía sí para besarla. Hermione rió, complacida.

-En fin, ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para tener varias citas como la primera y disfrutar el uno del otro, con calma y sin presiones.-comentó Ron.

Hermione arrugó el rostro.

-Bueno, respecto a eso… no es el momento para hablarlo, pero me han ofrecido un puesto de trabajo en Australia que me interesa bastante y… no creo que lo vaya a rechazar.

Ron asintió, en silencio.

-¡No te pido que vengas conmigo! Entiendo que tienes que quedarte aquí para promocionar tu carrera musical, y que tienes que comenzar las giras… simplemente disfrutemos hoy, y ya hablaremos mañana de qué vamos a hacer.

-Te entiendo Hermione, y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Podemos superar esto, podemos superar todo después del día de hoy.

Se besaron una vez más, y después se dirigieron a la pista de baile junto con sus amigos, disfrutando del presente y del futuro que quedaba por venir.


	13. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Hermione aceptó su trabajo en Australia y Ron se quedó en Londres, promocionando su carrera musical y de gira por Europa. Mantuvieron varios años de pareja a distancia, hasta que a Hermione le apeteció cerrar su capítulo y volver a Londres.

Una vez en Londres, la pareja se asentó. Se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos: Rose y Hugo. Su vida fue feliz, con sus continuas peleas de enamorados como la guindilla del pastel. Hermione se retiró a la escritura literaria, que podía practicar desde casa, y que le llenaba mucho, y Ron tras varios años de giras con el grupo, se retiró a profesor de música, también para estar más cerca de casa.

Juntos formaron una gran familia junto con Harry y Ginny, Lavender y Cedric, y Draco y Pansy.


End file.
